The Three Caballeros and the Baby
by SuperWolfieStar
Summary: The three caballeros find the baby that was left outside their doorstep. The caballeros are left to look after the baby, and realise how difficult and responsible this can be. How would this baby change the life style of these caballeros?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: all of the characters are belong to Disney. tbh I saw this pairing on tumblr and I thought it was cute and then I was like "oh fuck I ship them now".**

 **Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

Heavy rains poured down upon the quiet little city of Duckburg. It was nightfall at that time, and most people had gone to bed by now. Out of the darkness came a woman dressed in a dark cloak. she was carrying a small box in her arms, which she held tight and gently as she walking down the sidewalk in the neighborhood.

The woman soon reached a small, yellow house. She walk up to the doorstep and laid the box down. The woman sighed as she looked into it: a small Infant baby duck, who was sleeping peacefully under his blanket. The baby's mother knelt down and kissed him slightly on the white furry cheek and a tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye… my baby boy." whispered the woman.

She place a folded piece of paper onto the basket, then she knocked on the door loudly. Once she saw a light turn on from one of the windows, she ran as fast as she could disappearing into the darkness.

The door soon opened and out stepped a white duck, and the green parrot. Donald Duck and Jose Carioca to be exact.

"Olá? Is someone ther-" then, Jose noticed the basket at their doorstep.

"What the?!"

Donald quickly picked up the basket. They saw the baby duck inside the basket, sleeping peacefully.

"It a...a baby!"

Donald and Jose then saw the folded paper to the basket. Jose unfold the paper and began to read what was written on the paper.

 _"Dear Stranger_

 _Please take care of my baby boy. As much as it pains me, I cannot take care of him because I'm sixteen year old and a high school student. My boyfriend got me pregnant at the party we went to and my parents specially find out and kick me out of the house. But they say that if I want to come back home, I must give my baby away. Please keep him safe, give him all the love he deserve, love him dearly and full his heart with love and kindness and please raise him as your own._

 _Sincerely_

 _His Mother"_

Donald and Jose look at the baby duck who's suddenly began to cry and then they look at each other panicking, not knowing what to do. They went inside the house and Donald took the baby to the kitchen as Jose went to their bedroom to get Panchito. Donald place a baby on the kitchen table and he then opened the fridge door and took out a Carton of Milk. He laid it down on the counter, then looked Through their cupboard.

"Where is that thing?"

After few seconds, Donald found what he was looking for: a Baby Bottle. He fill it with milk, put it in the Microwave and then punched in some numbers in and waited until it done.

"Where's that precious bebé you two are talking about?"

Panchito and Jose enter the room as Jose explain to Panchito everything what happen. They walk over to the kitchen table as they look at the baby duck.

"Ay dios mío!" Panchito gasp as the baby was putting his leg into his mouth giggling.

 _DING!_

Donald took out the bottle from the microwave and he squirted a drop on his arm.

"Here you go."

Donald placed the rubber end near the baby's mouth.

The baby began to suck on it and soon drink the milk.

"W-what are we going to do w-with a baby?" Jose panic. "We cannot raise a baby!"

While Donald and Jose were panicking don't know what to do. Panchito stare at the baby and the baby look at him as the baby soon finished his bottle. Panchito pick him up and patted his back and he bleached.

"Now, don't you feel better now si?" said Panchito in a sweet voice. The baby babbled some words that Panchito couldn't understand. Of course, he has done this before, he have many siblings, cousins, nephews, and nieces in Mexico when they're a baby. Panchito laughed as the baby then yawned loudly. He had never experience anything quite like this before: caring for an stranger infant baby.

He and his husbands have discussions about having kid together about yesterday, of course, after they're marriage. And they agree about having kid. Panchito wanted to have kid and alway dream to be a father. Whether they go out, he alway see kids playing with their parents and Panchito wish they could have kids already.

"I say we keep him," Panchito began to said as Donald and Jose look at him surprise. "A-are you louco!? Taking care of the baby is a big responsibility!" Jose said.

"But Donal have raise his three nephews when they're a baby Si? And I alway wanted to be a father and have kid together and yesterday we did agree to have kid together right? I said we keep him. Tomorrow in the morning, we will go baby shopping to buy this little guy a clothes, diapers, formula, and toys! And then, announce everyone in our family about our precious baby." Panchito said as he tickling a baby duck tummy as the baby laugh. "He's our now."

Donald and Jose look at each other and smile one the other. "Of course he's, he's our son meu amor." Jose kiss his beloved husband in the cheek. The three caballeros smile as they look at their precious baby duck, their son. The baby then yawned loudly.

"Looks like somebody needs more sleeping." Panchito held the baby close in his arms. "Come on, we'll take you to bed."

The three caballeros walked up stair and headed for their room. Panchito lay the sleeping baby duck on their bed.

"Im going to look in the attic for the triplet old crib."

Donald soon left the room as Jose and Panchito walked over and look at their baby. After several minutes, Donald came back. Dragging a wooden baby crib that was painted white. He put it near their bed, then gathered some extra pillows and blanket in their room. Once the crib was made with a help of Jose and Panchito, Jose walked over and picked up the baby.

"You know, since you're staying with us, we really should give you a name little one." said Jose

The baby slept soundly, not hearings a word of what Jose was saying.

Donald then rub his beak with his hand thinking of the name. "How about Clarence?"

"Oliveira?"

"Joaquin?"

"Pinto?"

"Hmmm," Panchito began to say. "I think we'll name him: Alejandro Francisco Carioca Fauntleroy Duck. After one of my great friend back then. Although, I think we'll just call him "Alex" for short."

Jose laid the sleeping baby duck down in the crib. He placed the blankets over him and they watched as he slept soundly.

Donald sighed happily.

"Aren't you just precious."

Alex breathed softly as Panchito then stroke his white feathers gently. They leaned over and kissed his head coverings him with his baby blanket that was in the box .

They then walked over into their own bed and covered themselves and cuddle each other. Jose turned off the lamp and soon went to sleep.

Of course, it wasn't long before the storm got worse… and a clash of thunder was heard. The baby immediately wailed our in terror and cried loudly. They all woken up and quickly got up and ran to the cribs. Donald picked the baby up and held him close.

"There, there, it okay. It's only just a storm,it can't hurt you."

As the storm roared, the baby duck continued to cry as Donald rocked Alex gently, cooing, humming, and sweet tune. While Panchito and Jose try their best making funny faces to cheer Alex up. Alex eventually quieted down and curled up in Donald's chest. Donald held him close, then kissed him softly on his head as Panchito and Jose did the same thing.

"Don't worry, Alex, we're here and we'll always be here for you." Donald sighed as he held little Alex. For some reason, he couldn't bear to put him down.

"Don't worry, you will love your crazy família, we promise, we'll give you all the love you deserves, and full your heart with love and kindness." Panchito whispered sweetly to him. They then spent the next several hours taking turns of holding and singing to Alex until he fall asleep. They went to their own bed as Panchito place Alex beside him as his beloved husbands slept beside them as they all went to sleep.

 **And that was Chapter first. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

The next day, the three caballeros or shall I say DADS caballeros went to the baby store to buy some baby stuffs for their son. Donald want to announce his family about his new adopted son but decided to wait until they done shopping. The store's bright florescent lights reflected overwhelming shades of pastels. Sanitary soft blues, greens, yellows, pink and peach. They place Alex in the baby seat in the shopping cart as they began to look around to see what they could needs. Of course, Donald did have his nephews old baby stuff when they're a baby which was still use. And Donald also did have their old toys but it was old and dusty and their old clothes which it didn't fit on Alex.

First, they went to the clothing section as they look around to see.They did finds some cloth that's look cute on him. They put it on the cart and they have 8 onesies (wide head openings and loose legs), 8 undershirts (snaps at neck or wide head openings, snaps under crotch), 4 one-piece pajamas, 2 blanket sleepers for winter baby, 3 sweaters or jackets (front buttoned), 3 rompers or other dress-up outfits, 7 socks or booties (shoes are unnecessary until baby walks, 3 hats (broad-brimmed for a summer baby, soft cap that covers the head for a winter baby), No-scratch mittens, and Bunting bag or fleece suit for a winter baby.

Then, they went to the toys section, dumping various stuffed animals and other toys into the cart. Panchito then give Alex a horse plushy as Alex held a plushy tightly in his arms. "Someday he'll be a charro just like me!" He smirk at his husbands as they rolled their eyes as they place more toys and other in the cart.

"Don't you think this is a bit MUCH, Panchito?" whispered Donald as Panchito look up.

"Nonsense! nothing is to good for our little Alex."

Panchito replied as they began to move more sections for more baby stuffs. Soon, the cart was full.

"Okay we're done!"

"I hope we have enough money." The three dads caballeros quickly race off to the check out. Where they wait in line. Soon, it was their turn as they move their cart.

"My, this certainly is A LOT of kid stuff youve got here!" said the woman at the register. "And what this cute little guy name?"

"His name's Alejandro Carioca Francisco Fauntleroy Duck. After my great uncle, but we call him Alex." Panchito smile.

CHA-CHING!

"That will be "$45.78"

The three dads caballeros gave their own money.

The woman took it and put it in the register.

"Thank you so much for shopping at Babies R' Us!"

They then move the cart and exited the door. Once outside, The Caballeros quickly took many bags into the parking lot and loaded up Donald's van. While Donald setting up the baby seat. Once they're finished unloading. Jose place Alex in the baby seat as he sit next to him and they then shut the door and got inside the van and they drove off to Donald house.

After they reach their destination, Jose carry Alex into the house as Panchito and Donald carry many bags into the house. They place the bags on the kitchen table.

"I will give Alex a bath!" Jose announced as he walked into the kitchen, leaving Panchito and Donald putting some baby stuffs in Alex room. While the bag full of Baby bath stuff in the table case Jose need them.

Jose was bathing Alex in the kitchen sink.

suddenly, he felt a chill followed by Alex sneezing.

"Panchito!"

The rooster bird walked in wearing a white shirt cover in paint seemingly that they're painting the nursery right now.

"SI!"

"It's pretty cold in here. Could you warm up the house? I don't want Alex to catch a frio."

"OKAY! I'll do the old fashion way and turn on the fireplace!" Panchito ran off into the living room. He threw some logs into the furnace, then lit up a match and throw into the fireplace. The match set the wood on fire but, the flames were pretty small.

"Hmmm… guess i need to turn up the gas."

Panchito turned a crank, increasing the gas level.

the flames grew bigger a little bit. "Whoa! That's sure looks caliente! Sure glad no one is up there."

A couple of hours later, Jose finished bathing Alex as he dry it off with a towel and put him in a cloth. Alex is now wearing a yellow t-shirt with white stripe around it with yellow collar and a Navy Blue cotton twill Shortalls with H bar suspenders. The caballeros were now sitting down on the floor watching Alex play with his toys.

"He seems happy," said Jose

"We got a kid a bunch of toys, OF COURSE HE'S HAPPY!" Donald reply. Panchito just smiled as Alex played around with the stuffed animals. "Isn't he just precious?"

Jose smiled. "yeah, he sure is."

Just then, Alex stopped playing as the caballeros looked at him, curious. Alex suddenly then tried to stand on his feet.

"LOOK! He's… He's trying to stand up!" Donald exclaimed. Alex struggled on his wobbly legs as he had to use his hands for support, but he eventually stood up.

"Look… he's standing, HE'S STANDING!" Panchito yelp as Alex then turned around and approached to the caballeros.

"No… he's walking." Jose replied as he took out his phone and started filming.

Panchito lost his breath. "w-walking?"

Alex slowly walked over to the three caballeros, still struggling on his tiny duckling legs. Panchito scooted forwards and outstretched his arms at Alex. "Come on… come to papá!" Alex outstretched his own arms, trying to reach for Panchito. He was nearly halfway there until he stumbled and fell into Panchito's lap. Donald just cooed at this as Panchito helped him up and held him close.

"awww, that was pretty good, Alex!"

Alex then began to make a noise.

"Alex?"

"Pppppppp-Pppppppp..."

"I think he's trying to speak!" Donald exclaimed as Panchito looked at Alex.

"Alex?"

Alex looked at Panchito, his black eyes staring straight at him.

"Ppppp-Pppppp… Paaaaa."

the caballeros froze, listening close to the baby.

"Pppppapa."

They are all in shock.

"W-what did you say?"

"Papa..." said Alex.

A tear formed in Panchito's eye. Alex then raised out his arms at Panchito .

"Papa! PAPA! PAPA!"

"He said his first word..." Donald said in disbelief. Panchito couldn't take it. He immediately hugged Alex, shedding tears of joy.

"you called me "Papa" and Jose "Pop" and Donald "Mommy"." Panchito said as Donald smack his arm on Panchito shoulder as Panchito started laughing. "Alright! I'm sorry! You can call Donald "Daddy"." He said as the caballeros hug their precious son as they heard a their front door open and a Scottish accent.

"What in the world?!" They turn around facing forward to the front door and saw a riches duck in the world and four kids behind him.

Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby.

 **And that was Chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

"Well… I'm… it's appear so…" Scrooge McDuck said, trying to find the right words.

"U-uncle Scrooge!" Donald said it in shock. "W-what are you here?" He ask.

"Me and the kids decided to come and visit you three and it's appear that you have a…" Scrooge said as he stare at Alex.

"Baby? Well, you see, this is Alejandro Francisco Carioca Fauntleroy Duck. After one of Panchito great friend back then. Although, we just call him "Alex" for short." Jose said.

"Might explaining to us of how did you get a baby without telling your families?" Dewey ask his three uncles.

And so they tell them to sit down as they sat down in the couch while the caballeros sat on other side with Alex in Panchito arms. They told every details of what happened yesterday, telling them that Alex biological mom can't him and she leave a note telling them that the reason why she cannot raise her son is tha and she was sixteen year old high school student and her boyfriend somehow got her pregnant at the party they went to. Her parents specially find out and kick brr out of the house. But they say that if She want to return come back home. She must give her baby away. She leave him in their doorstep in the basket. They told that Donald and Jose found him in the doorstep and they took him inside the house.

Donald feed him with a baby bottle while Jose get Panchito, they explain Panchito's about what happen, they did freak out and they didn't know what to do. Panchito suggestions that they should keep him and raise him as one of their own. So they did.

"And that what happen," Donald say.

Scrooge Mcduck nodded, understandingly. "Ok, I suppose that's reasonable. I'm accept Alex to be our family" he said.

"Exactly." Jose said. Alex then started babbling and reaching out towards them. "Hey, you wanna hold him?

They looked surprised. "Really?" Louie asked. "Are you sure?"

Panchito odded. "Si, go ahead, he won't bite," he assured them as he held him out. "And beside, I think he really wants to meet his new familia."

The kids rushed out and began exclaiming with fascination, excitement, happiness and more as they all tried to get a better look at their new cousin.

"Aw! He's so cute!" Webby gushed gently rubbing Alex white furry cheek

"Yeah, I'll teach him everything to be cool like his cousin Louie." Louie remarked.

"I'm an cousin now! Woo-hoo!!" Dewey cheered. The three caballeros all watched this with happy looks on their faces as they exchanged glances. "Hey scrooge! Wanna to hold him?" Donald ask his uncle as everyone look at him.

Scrooge looked surprised. "Really? Are you sure?" He ask. The caballeros nodded their head yes. Scrooge then walk over to Alex as he carefully placed his hands around the boy and raised him into the air as Alex began to giggle.

"You know, I remember how I use to hold Donald and Della when they were a baby. And Huey, Dewey, and Louie too. And now this." Scrooge smile. "Welcome to parenthood, my boys." He told the caballeros. "I'm so proud of you three." He added, sweetly.

"Obrigado." Jose said, gratefully.

"Yes… a little advice from one your family; be prepared for the challenges of the teenage years, as you've seen from you, your sister, and your cousins… they can be quite difficult…" Scrooge winced as he remember their teenage years.

"Don't worry Uncle Scrooge, we can handle it." Donald said, confidentially.

Later on, after catching up with Donald family, the triplets and Webby play with Alex as the adults talk for a hours. Huey is telling Alex all about his junior woodchuck guidebook and hopefully that Alex might join the junior woodchuck when he get old. Louie was taking selfies with his new adopted cousin and post it to share his followers on social media accounts. Webby was writing everything down in her note so she can put it on the board, and Dewey was making funny faces to make Alex laugh. Scrooge even told the caballeros that they are welcome to bring Alex to the mansion at anytime they want and he and the kids can babysit Alex if they want to spend time alone.

Later on, after catching up with Donald family, the caballeros said their goodbyes to them all as they drove back to Scrooge mansion they then watch Alex as Alex was playing with his stuff horse animal which he absolutely love it.

 **And that was Chapter three. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, that's all I can write of in my mind and please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

Over the next six years or so, the caballeros spent nearly every hour they had raising little Alex, especially after they moved into their new house which a small beach house and Donald adjusted his hours at work, which Panchito and Jose as well so that they could be around to help each other out and still work alongside them. Together they helped Alex learn how to walk, talk more and taught him many basic facts about the many peoples in Duckburg.

Scrooge Mcduck helped out from time to time, though he was still a little afraid of Alex but as the years past he slowly got over it.

As for Alex, he grew until he just a same size just like the triplets when they're young and then the caballeros knew that he is growing up so fast, but didn't mind so much.

On that day, inside what seemed like a typical looking little boy's room filled with toys, stuffed animals, mainly horse, and a junior woodchuck stuffs, an alarm clock suddenly started ringing.

A soft groan came from the covers before a white furry fingered hand reached out and tiredly hit the snooze button.

The covers then rise up as the six-year old underneath sat up and pushed them back before rubbing his eyes. He then looked at the calendar and quickly became excited.

"Alright! Today's the day!" he said as he hopped out of bed and went to change from his P.J's into his regular clothes. After he put on a yellow t-shirt, a short blue pant Alex went back over to his bedside table and put on a pair of large, round glasses, as he was discovered to be nearsighted a few years back, which somehow made his eyes shine even brighter.

"Alex! Time to get up! Breakfast is ready!" he heard his papa call out.

"I'm up, Papa! Coming!" Alex called back as he ran out of his room.

He soon arrived in a small little kitchen where at the moment Jose was just setting a plate with two slices of buttered toast cut down the side in front of a seat which Alex quickly climbed onto.

"bom Dia, Alex." Jose smiled.

"bom Dia, pop." Alex smiled back as Jose kissed his head. Alex did taught to learn Spanish and Portuguese to understand to what his dads saying.

"Sleep well?"

"Yep!"

"You excited about today?"

"I sure am! Today's the day! The day I start my first day of school! Whoo-hoo!" he cheered, excitedly.

Panchito laughed and patted him on the head. "Ok, ok, I know you're excited, but try to not get excited? Or else you won't be hungry over your excitement," he reminded him as ate his breakfast.

Alex lowered his head, feeling guilty. "Sorry…"

"Aw, it's ok, Alex. Pop's ok, you know?" Jose said, comfortingly.

"Ok." Alex nodded.

"Thank you." Jose said as he began to turn and walk somewhere else.

"Good. Now, are you going to finish your breakfast before… or after we get to school?" Donald quipped.

"Ok!" Alex nodded as he quickly grabbed a slice of toast and began to happily chow down on it.

The caballeros smiled at their adopted son, despite not being related by blood, Alex had taken after them in many ways, such as Donald anger, Jose calmness, and his energetic from Panchito.

Before they knew it, he was already done.

"I'm finished!" he announced. "Can we go now?"

the caballeros chuckled, as Jose walked over and tapped their son on the nose. "Sure," he smiled.

* * *

After getting in Donald's car, the four quickly drove across town till they were right in front of Duckburge Elementary which went up to six grades and housed all kinds of kids, who were all beginning to make their way towards the school with their parents.

"Well, here we are." Donald announced.

Alex pressed his face against the window in amazement. "Wow! Look at that! This is gonna be awesome!" he smiled.

"Ok, now remember to be respectful to your maestro and compañeros de clase, alright?" Panchito told him.

Alex nodded. "Ok, Papa."

"Good. Want us to walk you to the front doors?" Jose offered.

"Dads?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I walk to the front doors by myself?"

"Any special reason hijo?"

"No, I just… I wanna try and do it on my own, plus… didn't you say were embarrassed when Grandma and Grandpa walked you all into school?"

The Caballeros recalled that moment and shuddered a bit. "Ah, yes… they did… ok, I can see your point, but just know I would never do that to you," Panchito assured him.

"Thanks, dads." Alex said, gratefully.

"But if going in alone is what you want to do, then you can." Jose nodded.

"Sweet! Thanks, Dads! Love you!" Alex said as he hugged his each of his adopted fathers tightly, who hugged him back.

"I love you too, Alex ." They all expressed softly before looking him in the eye. "Now remember; drink your launch, stay in school, and don't do drugs, and everyone might be nice but some aren't very nice and it can hurt your feeling, mock you, or make fun of you and that's call bully but don't let that stop you and don't let them keep you out of things because your different. Just try. Try to show them what a great kid you are."

Alex nodded. "I will."

"And also… make some friends." Jose added.

They turned and saw Huey, Dewey, and Louie, standing nearby, apparently waiting for them. Alex quickly hopped out of the car and ran to his cousin's.

"Huey! Dewey! Louie!" he called out.

"Hey! Wait! Alex, not so fast!" Donald cried, getting out also and chasing after their adopted son.

The teenager high school ducks then noticed the little duck running toward them and smiled.

"Huey! Dewey! Louie!" Alex repeated.

"Hey! Kiddo!" Louie exclaimed pleased as he bent down and embraced the boy.

"You came!" Alex beamed.

"Yeah, told you we would, didn't we?" Huey reminded him, smirking as he stood back up.

"Boys!" Donald called out before they finally reached the four of them.

"Hey uncle Donald, nice exhausted look, really suits you." Dewey quipped.

"Ha-ha." Donald responded flatly yet still amused. "Glad you could come."

"What? And miss our honorary cousin's first day? No way!" Huey remarked while being overly dramatic.

The caballeros smiled and shook their head before the bell began to ring and the kids and their parents all began to rush inside. "Oh! There's the bell, guess it's time," Dewey observed.

"Yay!" Alex cheered.

"Remember Alex; be respectful to your teachers." Jose reminded him.

Alex nodded. "Ok!"

"And if you saw what the other kids are doing is bad then don't do it, don't let them peer pressure you into doing it," Donald added.

Alex nodded once more. "Ok."

"And most importantly…" Panchito began sounding serious at first before shifting into a casual tone. "Have fun."

"Yeah!" Alex yelled, excitedly as he started to run to the school while the caballeros and the triplets watched him go, though Donald still looked a bit worried.

"Oh… I hope I did the right thing…" Donald muttered.

"Come on Unca Donald, he'll be fine, and knowing him he'll probably make some friends and be at the top of his class." Louie said, confidently. "And besides, we're fine on our first days back then."

"I hope so but… what if the other kids hurt him…?" Donald wondered, as fear began to write itself all over his face. "I don't know if I could forgive myself if he got hurt…"

"Well… they judging him is a very clear possibility, we discussed that on day one, remember?" Huey reminded her.

"We know… but I'm not sure he fully understands just how different he is yet…" Panchito confessed.

"Well… he's gonna learn _today_ …" Jose said, solemnly.

* * *

Upon stepping inside, the wide-eyed little Alejandro Francisco Carioca Fauntleroy Duck saw dozens of kids walking around, talking, laughing and putting their backpacks into little cubbies, which Alex did also before he began to walk down the hall.

But he then bumps into something that knocks him over.

He looked up and saw what appeared to be a young duck boy, approximately a year older than him and despite his age he was much bigger and taller than Alex. He wore a navy blue t-shirt and was accompanied by two other tough looking kids.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, dork!" The duck boy snapped.

"I'm so s-sorry…" Alex squeaked. "I am not, m-my name is Alejandro Francisco Carioca Fauntleroy Duck… but you can me Alex for short… what's yours?" Alex asked, stuttering.

"Name's Ryan!" The duck said before grabbing Jack by the collar and pulling him up. "And freaks aren't allowed at this school!"

"B-But I'm not a freak!" Alex protested.

"Sure you are! I mean look at you, you have three dads!" Ryan stated as he dropped Alex.

"You are weird because you have three dads and it weird because it disgusting and you shouldn't have three dads." said Ryan. "It doesn't matters that I have three dads. They love me and I love them." Alex said. "My dad say that it not right to have three dads or moms it disgusting and should be stop."

"And that what your dad want you to think, It's not disgusting and beside, My cousin Huey said that everyone want everyone to be happy and that love isn't but man and woman, it about what in the person heart, and you should be stop, it's not nice to bully someone base on who they're raise by." He said as he walk away.

Alex moaned a bit and rubbed his shoulder as he lead against the wall and sit down on the floor as he sniffed and began to tear up before he heard someone clear his or her voice to get his attention.

"Um, excuse me?"

He turned and was stunned to see a pretty looking duck girl about his age with brown eyes, black hair, and wore a blue shirt with a pink skirt, she held a book against her chest.

"Hi, I'm Lily Firesteam." The duck smiled.

"Uh… hi…" Alex responded slowly as she approached him.

"Are you ok?" she asked, concerned.

Alex nodded. "Uh-huh…" he said as she helped him up. "Thank you…"

"No problem, so… you come from abroad?" Lily asked.

"Abroad?" Jack echoed, confused.

"My Daddy says that means that someone has come from someplace far away from Duckburg."

"Oh."

"You just move here recently?"

"Uh… no, I've been here since I was a baby…"

"Oh, well, welcome to Duckburg Elementary, this is my first day here, just like you."

"Cool. My name is Alejandro Francisco Carioca Fauntleroy Duck but Alex for short." The little duck said as he shook Lily's hand.

"Wow? That a loooong name isn't?" Lily asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I was adopted by my three dads, Donald, Panchito and Jose." Alex revealed.

Lily looked a little bit puzzled but smiled anyway. "Well, in any case I want to apologize for Ryan. He can be real jerk sometimes."

"You know him?" Alex inquired.

"Unfortunately yes. We know each other since kindergarten." Lily explained.

"Oh." Alex just shrugged. "I guess. By the way… do you know which class I'm supposed to go to?"

"Oh, that's easy, it's where I'm going." Lily said, as she pointed to up ahead. "Right over there."

Alex turned and saw part of a door hidden partially by the corner. "Oh."

"Well, we'd better hurry or we're gonna be late!" Lily said as she gripped his hand. "Come on!"

Alex gasped quietly in surprised as Lily pulled him away towards the classroom, which put a smile on Alex's face, despite his first few minutes of school not exactly being what he expected. Now he had introducing himself to the class to look forward to, though unknown to him his first meeting with Ryan was just a foreshadowing of things still to come…

 **And that was Chapter four. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, that's all I can write of in my mind and please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

The door to the classroom opened and soon both Alex and his new friend Lily stepped inside. Alex saw some more kids around his age already seated at their desks

"I hope it's not long…" Alex admitted.

"It won't." Lily assured him. "Wanna sit next to me?"

"Uh… sure." Alex nodded, still nervous though he figured they'd leave him alone if he was near Lily and so he began to follow her close behind.

Though as they passed by some of the kids, Alex could still hear them muttering to each other about him.

"Get a load of this guy…" one of the kids said to his friends.

"Excuse me! Not so close." A shy dog told Alex as he moved away.

"Sorry!" Alex apologized.

"That okay! I just shy that all." The shy dog said it nicely.

"Come on," she told him as she pulled him away from the dog gently.

Pretty soon Lily sat down at a desk near the corner, with Alex seated right beside her. Just then, the door opened and the teacher, a male Moose in a dark navy blue suit and blue tie named Mister Antler stepped inside.

"Good morning class," he said. "My name is Mister Antler and I will be your first grade teacher this year, some of you may already know me from Kindergarten class and I'm glad to see so many familiar faces here."

Mister Antler then noticed Alex at the very corner of the room and tilted his head a bit, intrigued.

"Of course… there are some that I don't recognize at all…" he admitted, slowly. "Uh… young man?"

Alex jumped a bit. "Uh, yes sir?"

"Would you mind coming to the front of the class and introducing yourself to us?" Mister Antler offered.

"O-oh Si…" Alex responded, nervously as he got out of his seat and began to walk down the isle of desks very slowly.

One kids who's a chicken name Roaster then sees Alex about to pass him and gets a nasty idea as he sticks his foot out right in front of Alex, causing him to fall over and land on his face with a yelp. Nearly everyone in the class laughed at him.

"Whoops. Awww, sorry about that. Did the floor hurt? My bad." Roaster fake apologized.

"Yeah, watch out for that first step freak, it's a loo-loo!" His friend added, mockingly.

Alex rubbed his face and groaned as the other kids continued to laugh at him, filling him with great sadness while Mister Antler tried to settle them down as best he did. Lily, who had quickly grown angry after watching Roaster's stunt quickly stood up.

"Hey! Leave him alone Roaster!" she yelled at them all before raising her hand. "Mister Antler, Roaster tripped Alex!"

"Aw, does your girlfriend fight all your battles for you?" His friend mocked him once more.

"Alex's got a girlfriend, Alex's a got a girlfriend!" Roaster sang as everyone started to join in while Alex could only stand on his knees and cover his ears as best as he could while the taunting song continued.

"Enough!" Mister Antler finally yelled and roar, shutting them all up. "Mister Roaster… _corner_. Now."

Groaning, Roaster slowly got out of his seats and went to one of the corners of the room.

"Tattletale." Roaster muttered quietly to Lily as he only growled at Alex who finally stood up and continued walking to the front of the class.

"Are you ok, sonny?" The teacher asked him, concerned.

"Yeah… I'm fine… thank you." Alex responded, still shaken up while he nervously stood before the whole class, who stared at him and quickly made him feel nervous.

"Ok… so… do you mind introducing yourself to everyone?" Mister Antler offered, gently.

Alex nodded and turned to the class. "Uh… hi… my… my name is… Alejandro Francisco Carioca Fauntleroy Duck but you can all call me Alex for short."

"Oh? Like the famous Three Caballeros?" Mister Antler inquired, intrigued.

Alex nodded again. "Of course, they're my dads," he said before one kid raised his hand.

"Yes?" Mister Antler asked.

"What's your dads name?" The kid questioned. Alex then answer his question. "Well, my Papa name is Panchito, my Pop name is Jose, and my daddy's name is Donald Duck. They call themselves The Three Caballeros"

The kids started to chatting and whispering to other.

The other kid raise her hand. "And… what do you have any… special talents?"

Alex nodded again. " Well… I can speak Spanish and Portuguese… I like to play guitar… I like to draw and paint… I love cowboy and the Wild Western and hope I could grown up to be just like my dads. But most of all, I do love to visit my unca Scrooge and my other family…" He said before one kid raised his hand.

"Yes?" Mister Antler asked.

"But if you're adopted by your dads. Who's your real parents?" The kid questioned. Alex seemed unsure of how to answer while Lily looked at him sympathetically, remembering the answer he gave her and how unsure he was back then as well.

Alex continued to remain silent before Mister Antler finally decided to answer for him. "Well, I would assume they already tell him, right Alex?" he asked Alex, who seemed surprised when he said 'they already tell him'.

"I… I… I… no…" Alex finally spoke, still shaken while the realization of just how different he and his dads were began to sink in. He never ask his dads who's his biological parents were.

Mister Antler bent down to his level. "Well, it shouldn't matter if they loves you, should it?"

"Uh… no?" Alex guessed.

"No, it shouldn't and doesn't. You're a _lucky_ boy." His teacher told him, warmly.

"Um, t-thanks…" Alex responded, slowly.

"And what are your hobbies, sonny?" Mister Antler questioned.

"Uh… drawing I guess…" Alex answered.

One of the students snorted and muttered under his breath. "Nerd…"

The other students, besides Lily, quietly chuckle to themselves while Alex continued to look sad and hurt.

"Well, thank you Alex, please take your seat now." Mister Antler instructed.

"Ok…" Alex nodded as he walked back towards his desk, this time though, Roaster didn't think about tripping him due to Lily watching him like a hawk until Alex sat down.

"Hey, you ok?" Lily asked Alex, quietly but concerned. The young duck boy just nodded. "I'm sorry about all that…"

"It's fine, it's just…" Alex began to say.

"Just what?" Lily inquired as Alex began to shake a little in his seat as he struggled to hold back his tears.

"I just… don't get why everyone is so mean to me!" Alex suddenly yelled, catching nearly everybody's attention before he abruptly got out of his seat and ran for the door.

"Alex, wait!" Lily cried as she sat up.

"Mister Alex, come back!" Mister Antler added as he forcefully pushed the door open and ran out in tears.

And so Alex ran, and ran and ran and ran, straight down the hallway, he didn't really know where he was going as his eyes were shut tight while tears flowed down his face. His mind was in complete disarray as a million questions floated around his head all at once after being hit with so many revelations. He kept wondering who's his biological parents , where he came from and just who he was in general and just couldn't find an answer.

He also wondered why everyone in school(except Lilly) was suddenly so mean to him and his dads never told him who's his biological parents and if he was supposed to figure it out on his own, and hated himself a bit for not figuring it out sooner when it was so obvious.

Plus, even though he was alone in the halls, he could almost imagine everyone in the school laughing at him and judging him.

At least… he thought he was alone. That was, until he heard something that made him screech to a halt.

"I said; fork it over fatty!"

"B-b-but…"

"No buts! Just give it, before Mr. Spots starts wondering where we are!"

He recognized the first voice as Ryan, the duck boy from earlier, Lily older brother. But he didn't recognize the other voice. And so, out of curiosity, he crept around the corner and saw Ryan pressing what appeared to be a young tiger, that was around the same height as the duck himself, against a wall. The tiger had orange fur, black stripes, white muzzle, paws and underbelly, reddish-pink nose, yellow eyes and wore a red shirt, and light teal jeans.

"You know the deal; you come here at this exact time and give me your money and I won't have to beat you up after school." Ryan told him. "Now fork over the cash already."

"But I already told you when school started, I don't have any today! My Mom wouldn't give me my allowance last week!" The scared tiger confessed, shaking like a leaf.

"Well then, I guess there are other ways of making you pay." Ryan smirked as he cracked his knuckles. But before he could strike the terrified and nerdy warthog, someone called out to him.

"Leave him alone!"

Ryan turned and saw Alex walking over and stopping halfway down the hall, trying to be as brave as he could, despite having a tear stained face. Ryan just snorted.

"Get lost, shrimp," he told him. "This has nothing to do with a freak like you."

"Well, I think it does." Alex stated. "And if you don't leave him alone right now…"

Ryan released the warthog and walked over till he was standing before Alex, practically towering over him and making the little boy's knees shake.

"What? What are you gonna do?" he questioned, threateningly.

"I'm… I'm… I'm gonna tell the teacher on you!" Alex finally said, despite being scared.

Ryan just laughed. "You really think they would help you! They don't care about you! No one does!"

Alex became teary eyed again. "That's not true!"

"So true!" Ryan countered.

"My dads always told me that you should stand up for those who are being picked on, regardless of the consequences." Alex said, bravely. "I'm not letting you hurt him!"

"Oh, is that so?" Ryan inquired.

Suddenly, before Alex knew it, he was knocked right onto the ground, hard and fast, so fast that he didn't even see it coming. Ryan laughed as he approached him.

"Trying to be some kind of hero, squirt? Please! You don't even belong here!" Ryan spat as he kicked Alex in the side and sent him rolling. "Oh, and by the way, the ones you mentioned earlier? The ones who also get picked on by guys like me?"

Alex quickly felt himself being lifted off his feet by the bigger and stronger bull boy who promptly threw him into a wall, causing him a great deal of pain.

"They all think you're a freak too because of your dads!" The bully finished as he approached again and gave Alex a strong hit that knocked his head back down and caused his glasses to fall off and break. "Ya got that?"

The six-year old could only respond with a sob and sniffle as he continued to cry as he stared up at the bully with one of his eyes blackened.

"Ha! You're crying, you're just as weak." Ryan declared.

But before he could do anything else, someone else called out to him once again.

"Enough!"

Ryan spun around in fear when he saw a tall, lion figure approaching them with a serious face. He was dressed in a suit, but the aura around him was different and it was clear that he did not approve of what was happening.

The Tiger gasped. "Principal Flynn!"

"P-principal Flynn…?" Ryan finally sputtered out, getting nervous for the first time.

"Mister Ryan, what in the world do you think your doing!?" The Principal demanded. "What is this? A school or a jungle?"

"Well, actually…" Ryan began before everyone gave him a look. "Sorry, not helping…"

"Principal Flynn, I wasn't… we were just playing I…" Ryan tried to say.

"Silence!" Principal Flynn practically roared. "Report to my office immediately! You should be very ashamed of yourself, what would your parents think of this?"

"Y-You're not gonna tell 'em are you…?" Ryan asked, scared.

"Oh, you better believe it." Principal Flynn confirmed, seriously. "Now go, before I lose whatever patience I have left."

Knowing there was nothing he could do, the duck boy begrudgingly began to walk down the hall to Principal Flynn office, though not before giving Alex a nasty glare as he passed.

The Principal leaned down to Alex. "Son, are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"I… I think so…" The little duck boy finally said.

Flynn turned to the tiger. "You."

The nerdy tiger jumped a bit. "Uh, yes?" he asked, quickly and nervously.

"Take him to the nurse's office and stay with him, I'll call his dads and let them know what's happened so they can pick him up." Flynn instructed.

"Uh, yes sir!" The tiger nodded.

"Good." Principal Flynn said before he turned and started heading for his office as well while the tiger rushed over to Alex and helped him out.

"Hey, you sure your ok?" he asked, worried. Alex nodded silently. "Good. And uh… thanks for that… really… it meant a lot… no one's ever really stood up for me like that before…"

"Don't mention it…" Alex sighed, exhausted.

"Um… I'm Andy by the way… Andy tiger." The nerd revealed.

"Alejandro Francisco Carioca Fauntleroy Duck but you can call me Alex for short." The hurt little duck boy said as they shook hand.

"Nice to meet you, Alex." Andy said.

"Likewise." Alex smiled.

"Well… we'd better get you to the nurse's office." Andy declared as he stood up.

"Ok…" Alex sighed.

Andy took Alex's hand, pulled him up and steadied him as he began to help the limping boy down the hall towards the nurse's office and while Alex's body was sore, he did find comfort in being able to help someone in need and forge a friendship with a fellow misfit.

 **And that was Chapter five. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, that's all I can write of in my mind and please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

Soon enough, Alex was outside the school sitting on the playground swings, waiting for his adopted dad to come pick him up and still looking quite depressed, with a black eye to boot. He held in his hands his broken glasses and as he sat there staring down at them, little tear drops from his eyes fell on the cracked glass one by one.

He tried to hold back his tears but he was obviously failing and would have broken into a crying fit if a certain someone hadn't spoken up behind him.

"Uh… hi."

Alex turned and saw that it was his new friend, Andy tiger, standing nearby looking concerned.

"Oh… hello Andy." Alex acknowledged him.

"You… ok?" The tiger inquired.

"I guess so…" Alex shrugged.

"You could have fooled me."

The two boys turned toward the source of the third voice and saw Lily herself approaching the playset.

"Lily!" The little duck boy said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard what happened, came to see if you were alright." Lily replied before noticing his black eye. "Alex! Your eye!"

Alex quickly covered it. "It's fine… it doesn't hurt that much…"

"He got that for trying to protect me…" Andy said, feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault, Andy." Alex assured him.

"No, it's my brother Ryan's fault, that jerk…!" Lily growled angry.

"Yeah… Principal Flynn is dealing with him now and I almost feel sorry for him… almost." Andy admitted.

"Oh…" Alex sighed. The two kids near him exchanged concerned glances and then looked at him.

"You… mind if we sit here with you?" Lily questioned.

Alex nodded. "Ok. Go ahead."

Lily and Andy then went over and sat down on one of the swings next to Alex, Andy caused the swing set to bend a little bit due to his weight but none of them seemed to notice.

Andy saw Alex holding his glasses and began to feel guilty once again. "Sorry about your glasses…" he said.

"Thanks… they were a present from my cousin Huey… although… I'm not even sure if I should call them that anymore…" Alex confessed, sadly.

"Why would you say that?" Lily asked, surprised. "Because you don't know who's your real parents? Because they adopted you? Is that way?"

"I don't know…" Alex muttered.

"Alex, it shouldn't matter that your not related, because it doesn't." Lily told him. "Family is about bond, not just blood."

"Yeah, and your lucky to have a dads that loves you that way… mine is so mean that she once threatened to hit me with a chancla…" Andy admitted, gulping. Both Jack and Lily looked at him, curiously.

"And did she?" Lily inquired.

"Well… yeah but hey… that how they discipline their kids…" Andy bemoaned.

"Sorry…" Alex said, sadly.

"No, no, hey! It's ok! You totally saved me… even if you did get more beat up then me." Andy shrugged.

"Not helping." Lily scolded him.

"Sorry." Andy quickly apologized.

"I'm also not even sure if I should keep coming here or if… Dads will even let me… everyone at this school hates me…" Alex muttered, depressed.

Looking at him sympathetic, Lily leaned to the side and gave Alex a quick peck on the cheek, surprising him. "I don't," she said, sweetly.

"Hey, me neither!" Andy added. "Course… I'm gonna kiss you since… you know…"

The three kids all shared a laugh before they began to hear a car beep approaching, and it coming around the corner.

"Here comes my dads." Alex observed. Alex gulped as his dads pulled up in front of the school and right near the playground.

The door quickly swung open and the three caballeros immediately leapt out of the driver's seat, ran around the car and began to dash towards their son.

"Alex! Filho!" Jose practically sobbed with worry in his voice.

"Dads!" Alex called out as he got off the swing and ran over to her.

The four soon met halfway and embraced each other tightly, either one of them seemed to want to let go and tears were already beginning to stream down both of their faces.

"Oh… I'm so, so sorry this happened hijo…!" Panchito cried. He moved back to get a better look of Alex. "Are you ok!?"

"I'm ok, Papa…" Alex nodded as Panchito rubbed his face and inspected his eye, gasping in horror.

"Oh, your eye! And your glasses…" Donald began before Alex held them out.

"They kinda… broke. I'm sorry daddy…" Alex said, sadly before his dads hugged him again.

"Alex, you have nothing to apologize for." Jose told him, firmly. "This is all our fault…"

"Your fault?" Alex asked, surprised.

"Yes… We promised you a long time ago that we'll never let anyone hurt you… and we failed…" Jose stated, sadly.

"Don't cry Pop, I'm fine… and I did what you taught me; I stood up for someone… and I made friends! Look," he told them as he turned and gestured to Lily and Andy walking over.

"Oh! Hello." Jose acknowledged them as he faced the two kids.

"Hi. I'm Lily Firesteam, it's an honor to meet you." Lily expressed.

"And I'm Andy tiger," Andy added, waving his head.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you both." Panchito smiled, gratefully.

"And… we want to apologize to…" Lily admitted, lowering her head.

"Yeah… your son got hurt for protecting me…" Andy said, depressed.

"And I should have gone after him when he left the class…" Lily added.

the caballeros saw how guilty they both looked and how much they seemed to care for Alex, despite having just met him and smiled. "Hey, look, listen you two," Jose told them. They both looked to Jose. "This isn't either of your faults. If anything, I should be thanking you both for being there for Alex when he needed it."

Lily nodded. "It was our pleasure."

"Totally…" Andy added.

"Ok, well, I guess we should get going now, huh?" Donald suggested.

Alex nodded. "Ok, Daddy. Bye you guys…" he said as Jose took his hand and led him to the car.

Lily waved to him. "Bye, Alex! I hope we see you soon!" she called out.

Alex and the caballeros soon hopped into the car and drove off down the street while the duck and the tiger watched them go.

Things were quiet during the car ride home, with Alex continuing to gaze out the window sadly and looking ashamed while the caballeros noticed how depressed their son looked but didn't know what to say him to. Eventually, Panchito finally found the words.

"You… wanna talk about it?" Panchito inquired.

"No…" Alex mumbled.

Jose gazed at their son, sadly and also caught him noticing the looks he was given by various kids that they passed by on their way home, causing Donald to speed up a little bit until they reached their house and parked in the driveway. Alex and the caballeros quickly hopped out and began to walk to the house.

"Hey, you want something to eat? You can have whatever you'd like." Donald offered, hoping it would cheer him up but Alex simply walked ahead, sighing.

"Maybe later… I just wanna be alone right now…" he said. While the caballeros watched their son enter the house and close the door behind him. Jose also turned and noticed some neighbors staring before giving them all a glare that quickly made them stop before walking in themselves.

Alex soon found himself in his room, just sitting on the bed holding his broken glasses in his hands, still depressed over having his ideal first day of school shattered before him. He soon put the glasses aside and took a small hand mirror. He gazed at his reflection for a bit, thoughtfully, before he suddenly grew frustrated and tossed it into the wall out of anger, shattering it. Alex turned and buried his face in his pillow as he began to sob.

He heard the door open a crack, but didn't move. Donald then poked his head inside, looking worried.

"Uh… hey…" he said, as he and his husbands stepped inside slowly. "We… wanted to see how you were doing…"

Alex just moaned a little bit. Taking it as the caballeros did cue to enter, they walked over to their son's bed and Donald sat down near him while Donald leaning over and rubbing his back affectionately.

"Oh Alex…" he cooed.

Alex raised his head. "I'm sorry…" he said with a hiccup.

Jose tilted his head, surprised. "Sorry? For what?"

"For all the trouble… and… for not being your real son…" Alex sniffed as he rubbed his wet eyes and raised himself up before wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Alex…" Donald said, seriously as ne scooted over and gripped his shoulder. "It doesn't matter that your not a biological son, what matters is that your our son and we love you."

Alex sniffed again and turned to them. "But… your three not even related to me… and I don't knows where I came from or… whatever happen to my real parents…"

Panchito glanced away sadly, knowing that he had a bit of a point but still he got closer. "Maybe we're not… but that doesn't change the fact that your very important to me, Alex and no matter what anyone says, your perfect the way you are."

"Then how come no one at school likes me…?" Alex inquired.

"Not everyone Alex, remember those nice kids you met today? Lily and Andy?" Jose reminded him.

"Oh yeah…" The little duck boy recalled.

"As for the rest, well… sometimes kids judge other before they get a chance to know them and a lot of times those kids will try to tell you what you can or can't be because of what you are and what you are capable of. But you shouldn't listen to them. You got that?" Panchito told him. "If you want to do something or be something then you go after it, keep trying and eventually… everyone will see you for who and what you really are…"

"Like you?" Alex asked, curiously.

Donald smiled, sweetly. "Yeah… like us," he confirmed. Then, something crossed her mind that made her think. "And you know something… not knowing what you are kind of gives you an advantage."

"It does?" Alex responded, surprised.

"Yeah! Because no one knows what you are, they don't know what your capable of, so they can't fully judge you for what you are." Jose revealed to him. "You can test your limits, try a dozen different things, be whatever you wanna be. That's what makes you special here in Duckburg."

Alex smiled, comforted by his adopted dads words. "Thanks, Dads…"

"Your welcome." Donald nodded before playfully pulling him over.

They then hear a knock at the door.

"Uh, yes, come in!" Jose called out as the door open.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie stepped inside. "Hey, we heard what happened. Sorry it took us so long, are we interrupting."

Donald and Alex both got up from the bed. "Uh, no, not at all. Glad you could make it." Jose said, appreciatively.

Louie then saw the black eye Alex and was very surprised. "Whoa, nice shiner kid," he remarked. "Bet the other guy looked even worse, huh?"

"Louie!" Huey scolded.

"What? Just asking." Louie shrugged.

"No… I couldn't lay a finger on him… he's just way too big for me…" Alex said, depressed.

"Well, you should always use violence as a last resort." Panchito told Alex, firmly.

"So what happened?" Dewey inquired.

"He stood up for another kid at his school…" Jose explained while rubbing their son's back comfortingly.

"I got beat up…" Alex muttered.

"Aw, I'm sorry little dude…" Dewey said, sympathetically as he bent down to his level. "Well, don't worry, believe it or not, I lost my fair share of fights and I came out alright."

"Relatively speaking." Donald quipped.

"Ignoring that." Louie said, glaring at his uncle Donald annoyed.

"Plus… a lot of the other kids laughed at me… called me a freak." Alex added, even more depressed.

"They did huh?" Hey remarked. Jack silently nodded while Nick put a paw on his shoulder. "Well… listen kid, I know how you feel, believe me, I've been there."

Alex looked at Hey surprised, who gave him a confirming nod.

"Of course our childhood's were a lot of fun, adventurous, and incredible. But of course, sometime, life get tough, we make a mistakes, try to fix it and wish that I regret that. But we moved past it… more or less, and you have to as well… never let them see that they get to you." Huey continued. "And right now, that's what you gotta do."

"And most of all; be yourself." Louie added.

"But… how can I not let them get to me?" Alex asked, confused and concerned. "I think about trying to ignore it but… the things they say hurt so bad…"

"I know they do kiddo, I know…" Dewey nodded, patting him gently. "But I can teach you how, if you'll let me."

"You'd do that?" Alex asked, surprised.

"Of course! What kind of honorary cousin would I be if I didn't?" Dewey smirked.

"A horrible one?" Huey guessed, playfully.

"Good one…" Dewey responded with good humor.

"And they say I'm a evil triplets," Louie whispering to himself.

"But there's one thing I alway wonderin," Alex then turn to his dads. "Who's my real parents anyway? Whatever happened to them?" Alex questioning his dads.

"Follow me," Panchito said as everyone exited the room, head downstairs and then Panchito open the closet, searching, Alex look at his papa curiously, 'why is he searching through a closet?' He though.

"Um… Papa, what are you looking for exactly?" Alex ask.

Panchito then pull out a old box, "this." He said as he show it to Alex as they all sat down in the sofa. "We found you when you're a baby in this box wrap around your baby blanket in our doorstep during a stormy night." Panchito hand it over to Alex as Alex touch it and feel it. Jose then took out a folded paper in his pocket and give it to Alex.

Alex then unfold the paper and began to read what was written on the paper.

"Dear Stranger

Please take care of my baby boy. As much as it pains me, I cannot take care of him because I'm sixteen year old and a high school student. My boyfriend got me pregnant at the party we went to and my parents specially find out and kick me out of the house. But they say that if I want to come back home, I must give my baby away. Please keep him safe, give him all the love he deserve, love him dearly and full his heart with love and kindness and please raise him as your own.

Sincerely

His Mother"

Alex then look at everyone around the room and took a deep breath. "So… she cannot raise me because she's sixteen year old?" Alex ask.

"Si," Panchito reply with a sigh soft. "But I know that your mama love you very much even when she's not there with you. But I know that somewhere out there, she still care about you so much."

Alex then sigh and look at the note, "I wish I could remember what my mom look like." He said as he place he note down. "I would love to remember what she look like."

Alex rest his head on Donald arms as Donald brush his hair. "I'm sure that you probably look like your mother." Huey assured.

Alex wasn't sure if he can go back to school again because of Ryan, how can he ever avoid him? How can he ever make him stop? How can he stood up from Ryan? And then, Alex suddenly got the idea. "Dewey?" he spoke up, catching their attention. "Can you teach me how to fight?"

Both his honorary cousins and adopted dads were surprised.

"Fight? But why would you want to do that?" Jose questioned, confused.

"To defend myself and… I want to protect the new friend's I made better…" Alex confessed as he thought about Andy and Lily. He looked up at Dewey, pleadingly. "Will you help me? Please?"

Dewey was surprised that his honorary cousin was asking him on how to fight even though he had just told him he did the fights he had been in many times and was touched by the notion back then. Though he knew that he couldn't teach him much about combat as the little boy continued to stare at him he knew he had to help, and that's when he got an idea.

"Well… truth is… I don't know much about teaching you how to fight, kid…" Dewey admitted, saddening Alex before Dewey put on his usual confident smile. "But, I'll take you to someone who can."

Alex looked at Dewey with a surprised expression this time, everyone too, while Dewey continued to smirk, leaving them all what he was thinking.

 **And that was Chapter six. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, that's all I can write of in my mind and please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

A week or two later, after Alex's eye had healed and Caballeros had gotten him new round glasses that were similar to his old one's, it was time for Dewey to show him to someone who he promised would teach Alex how to fight and protect himself. At the moment, the five of them were all riding in Huey car together.

"So, Dewey, you gonna tell us where we're going or are you gonna keep us in suspense the whole time?" Jose questioned.

"Well… that last one is tempting…" Dewey admitted with a smirk.

"Dewey!" Donald said, annoyed.

"Just kidding." Nick chuckled.

"Please, cousin Dewey? At least give us a hint." Alex begged.

"Uh-uh, no hints, I like to maintain the element of surprise." Dewey stated. "Ask your dads."

Alex looked towards his mother, who gave him a shrug while they kept on driving.

The ride soon ended when Huey parked in front of something, though with the sun shining in both caballeros and Alex's eyes it was a bit hard for them to see what it was.

"Well, here we are." Dewey announced while the They all got out of the car and were surprised when they got a better look of where they were; McDuck Manor.

"Scrooge Manor?" Donald asked, surprised. He turned to Dewey. "Why are we here?"

"You'll see." Dewey promised.

"Wow! This is where unca Scrooge is!" Alex said in amazement as he looked up at the building.

"Yeah, you've actually been here a few times when you were a lot smaller and younger, kid. Remember?" Louie reminded him.

"Oh yeah!" Alex recalled. "It's so cool!"

"Wait… is the trainer here?" Panchito questioned Dewey, with realization in his voice.

"Sure is." Dewey nodded.

Donald looked at him suspiciously. "It's not Webby, is it?"

"Oh no, Webby is totally crazy, but she'd never hurt a little kid, she doesn't have it in her." Dewey shrugged.

"But this guy does?" Jose inquired.

"To a degree." Dewey shrugged as he and everyone else began walking towards the Manor.

"Not sure whether that's a good thing or a bad thing…" Donald admitted, a little nervous.

"Relax, it'll be fine, just trust me on this, ok?" Dewey requested.

"Wha-hoo!" Alex cheered as he ran ahead towards McDuck Manor.

"Alex, don't run too far ahead!" Donald called out.

"Ah, he's excited, kid needs that, better than thinking about how badly some punk kid beat him up." Louie pointed out.

That's true but I…" Jose began to say.

"Relax Unca Jose, the kid just needs to learn how stand on his own. There will be a time when he needs your help however and a time when he doesn't. It's important to know the difference." Huey reminded him.

Jose sighed. "You're right."

"Of course I am, it's me." Huey said, proudly.

Donald groaned in annoyance as they continued to proceed ahead.

They all soon entered the Manor and Alex was quickly marveled at how wide it was and how high the ceilings were.

"Wow! This place is huge!" he remarked.

"Yeah, that's what I thought when me, Dewey, and Louie first stepped through those doors." Huey admitted, smiling.

"And you should see the chairs kid, or at the very least try to get up onto it." Louie smirked.

Caballeros looked around and was surprised that there wasn't anyone there, not Mrs. Beakley nor someone that substituted for him on certain occasions.

"Hey… where's everyone?" Panchito asked.

Dewey looked stumped also. "Huh… I could have sworn he'd be here today… I know we have the day off but not him."

"Hello!" Donald called out.

"Hey Spots! Where ya at?" Louie added before they heard a bit of a ruckus coming from the other side of the hallway. "Well, that answers that."

"Hello?" Jose spoke up before the sound got louder and suddenly a figure walk in and it was Ghost Duckworth.

"Gah! What is that!?" Alex exclaimed, alarmed making a scream in fear before dropping down.

"Alex!" Panchito cried out in worry as he dropped down as well and hugged him as he whimpered in fear. "It's ok… it's ok… Papa's here…"

"Master Dewey?" The ghost asked, surprised.

"Yes Duckworth it me and the other" Dewey replied.

"Dewey?" He smiled when he saw them. "Oh hello gentlemen! How's it going?"

"How's it going? You just scared my son half to death!" Panchito scolded him as he continued to comfort their child.

Duckworth gasped. "My apology, I was cleaning the Manor."

"Of course…" Louie sighed.

Duckworth leaned over a bit to look Alex. "Hey there, really sorry about scaring you, I'm Duckworth, Master McDuck Butler, don't believe me, just ask anyone!"

Alex looked up at Duckworth. "Hello,"

"Ok, now that the cute fest is over, is you-know-who still here?" Nick asked the chubby cheetah.

Duckworth nodded. "Ah yes! Always! I think he's waiting for you right now in the backyard."

Dewey gave him a two finger wave. "Much obliged. Let's go!" he told the others.

"Go… where exactly?" Jose inquired.

"The backyard, that's where Alex's new trainer is waiting." Louie stated as he went on ahead. "He's one of Scrooge personal bodyguard and chief-of-security, who also moonlights as a superhero. I'm sure you didn't recognize him. He's pretty famous. And he's not a robot. He's wearing a suit of armor."

"Wait, " Donald began before his eyes lit up with realization. "Oh no… you don't mean…"

"Oh, we mean it." Huey nodded.

Before they knew it, they are all in the backyard and someone was waiting for them was none other then GizmoDuck himself.

"Hello," he said, acknowledging their presence.

"Hi… GizmoDuck…" Donald waved, a little bit nervous.

"Glad you three and your son could make it." GizmoDuck told them.

"Likewise… hey, Dewey?" Donald said, leaning to the blue triplets. "Can we talk for a second?"

"Sure Don…" Dewey began before Donald grabbed his arm and forcefully pulled him away. "Whoa!"

"We'll be back in a minute Alex, you just stay here with GizmoDuck." Donald told Alex without turning around while he and Dewey exited the backyard.

While Alex waited with GizmoDuck, Donald and Dewey were just in the library with the door closed, so that everybody else could not hear Donald yelling at Dewey, which was exactly what he was doing.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Donald exclaimed.

"Hey! I told you I'd take him to someone who can train him and I have!" Dewey defended.

"I thought you meant Miss Beakley!" Donald confessed.

"You kidding? That woman's might be some spy we don't know but only Fenton can toughen him up." Nick stated.

"Fenton could seriously hurt him!" The duck father stressed.

"Relax! Gizmo never hurt a little kid, everyone has standards you know." Dewey reminded him. "The worst he could do is not care if the kid does get hurt, which he probably will…"

"Are you trying to freak me out!?" Donald asked, stressed.

"Trust me Unca Donald, ok? Fenton is the perfect training partner for Alex, he'll make him strong." Dewey assured his uncle. "Besides, it's not there's a whole line of other qualified people right behind us."

Donald sighed. "You're right… you're right… but I still worry…"

"Of course you do, you're his dad, that kinda comes with the job." Dewey reminded him as he turned and went back into the backyard. Hearing Dewey say these words and being told that he really was his dad greatly brightened Donald's spirits and made him smile warmly before going back inside himself.

When they arrived back in the backyard, they saw that Panchito, Jose and the triplets were on the porch and Alex, now in a nike yellow shirt and red yoga short pant.

Alex waved to his dads. "Hi, dads!" he said. Donald smiled and waved back before GizmoDuck roll over to him.

"Pay attention! First rule; never take your eyes off your opponent, got it?" GizmoDuck told him.

"Y-y-yes sir." Alex nodded, shaking.

"Be careful, Alex!" Jose called out.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." GizmoDuck replied.

Jose sighed in defeat and nodded while Alex and GizmoDuck began to circle each other in the yard.

"Now, Alex, I want you to come at me and hit me as hard as you can." GizmoDuck told him.

"What?" Alex said, surprised. "B-but… you're bigger than me… you are wearing armor… and I can't jump that high…"

"Doesn't matter!" GizmoDuck napped.

"Huh?"

"The size of the opponent doesn't matter and neither is how different you are from your adoptive dads."

"It doesn't?"

"No. When fighting you must use your brain, as well as your fists. Think before you act, got it!?

Alex nodded quickly and quickly rushed over to GizmoDuck and punched him in the armor, which didn't seem to phase him and made him quickly kick the kid away and onto the his back.

"Alex!" Donald exclaimed, worried.

"Good, but try again! Observe your opponent, find their weak spot and exploit it!" GizmoDuck told Alex as he stood back up.

The little boy nodded, then caught notice of GizmoDuck small tail and rushed over again. GizmoDuck prepared to grab him but the little duck slid under him and popped back up behind him where he jumped a few times before managing to grab GizmoDuck tail and pull down on it.

Inside the helmet, GizmoDuck eyes narrow to a pinpoint as he let out a sharp squeak while everyone winced at this.

"Ooh… going for the tail… that is one scary little kid…" Louie remarked.

Gizmo quickly growled with anger, reached back and grabbed the little boy before tossing him over to the other side of the yard. He hit the grease but a little bit hard for a bit.

Caballeros quickly became more and more worried as they shook like a leaf. "Ooh… I don't know if I can watch this…" Jose admitted, teary eyed and cover his eyes with his hat as well as Donald while Panchito did a cross and pray that his son will be okay

Dewey adjusted his collar and cleared his throat. "Yeah… I think I'm right there with ya…"

Alex laid down on the floor, holding his leg and crying a little bit before GizmoDuck shadow loomed over him, filling him with fear, especially when he began to imagine Ryan in his place which made him scream.

"Ah! No! Don't hurt me!" he exclaimed.

"Relax kid." GizmoDuck said. Alex noticed the image of Ryan turning back into GizmoDuck and began to relax. The hero extended a hand to him. "Here."

"Uh… thank you…" Alex started to say as he reached up and took the hand before GizmoDuck knocked him down again.

Panchito gasped and quickly started to get angry. "GizmoDuck you…" he began to say before Jose grabbed him and covered his mouth, though he did still let out some muffled yells and yell in Spanish.

"Remember; in a fight, your opponent isn't gonna fight fair and when it comes to life or death, neither should you." GizmoDuck told him. "You got that?"

Alex nodded then raised a foot and kicked GizmoDuck right in the armor.

"Ow!" Alex said, holding his feet and becoming teary eyed. "That hurt!"

"Stop your crying! If you want to stand up to your bully, then you gotta be tough! Be willing to take the hits! Not run and cry! That is for cowards! Are you a coward?" GizmoDuck questioned him as he stood up.

"No…" Alex shook his head.

"Are you!?" GizmoDuck asked again, only louder.

"No!" Alex yelled.

"Then prove it!" GizmoDuck challenged him. "Hit me back as hard as you can!"

Alex then seemed to growl in anger and charged towards GizmoDuck and punched him in the chin, though the duck wasn't fazed by it.

"Harder!" he said. Alex hit him again, still nothing. "Harder!"

Alex hit him and hit him and hit him though it was like punching a brick wall, with little to no effect whatsoever. Eventually, Alex ran out of breath.

"Come on now, boy, this is embarrassing." The hero told him. "If you want your bully to back down, you have to show 'em you mean business. You may not be the one who started the fight, nor should you ever, but you had better be the one to finish it."

"But… but you're so big…" Alex pointed out.

"Fine then, how about I get you something more easier to damage?" GizmoDuck offered before turning to Dewey. "Dewey, get me that punching bag over there."

The blue duck silently nodded and walked over to one, and despite the fact that it was heavy and took him to carry, and practically push, he managed to get it over to them, though his legs and arms looked like he was about to go out. Once he was close enough, GizmoDuck picked it up with ease and placed it in front of Alex.

"Now, pretend this is your bully and get angry." GizmoDuck stated.

"But… I don't know if I can…" Alex admitted, shamefully.

GizmoDuck gave him a casual face. "Sure, I get it, it doesn't make you mad that your bully hurt your new friend, does it now?"

This seemed to strike a chord in Alex as he hit the punching bag in front of him while remembering what Ryan nearly did to Andy.

"Ah, so it does make you mad… and what about how he walked all over you, called you weak, gave you a black eye?" GizmoDuck continued, practically taunting the little boy who started hitting the bag even harder. "Why, I'll bet your not even scared or upset about the possibly that he'd probably hurt you're mother if she tried to stop him."

The moment Alex pulled his arm back, GizmoDuck took his hand off the bag while Alex punched it hard and fast, knocking it right over and sliding it to the other side of the yard, much to his adopted dads and honorary cousins amazement.

"Wow… remind me not to get that kid mad." Huey remarked to caballeros, stunned.

"Not to shabby, boy." GizmoDuck admitted. "If I were able to feel proud I would… but I don't."

"Thank you, thank you GizmoDuck, that's really inspiring." Dewey called out, sarcastically.

"Zip. It." Donald warned Dewey through gritted teeth, clearly looking annoyed.

"So… what's next…?" Alex panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Now the training really begins." GizmoDuck smirked while he look down a little so that GizmoDuck could see and hand him a boxing gloves from his armor. "Try to jab each of them once then a sidekick, got it?"

"Uh…" Alex said, unsure though GizmoDuck wasn't giving him any time to ponder it.

"Go!" GizmoDuck ordered. Alex quickly got to work and punched each of GizmoDuck's gloves with his right and then left fist. "One, two… kick!"

Alex performed a strong sidekick that GizmoDuck blocked with both gloves.

"Again! One, two… kick!" The hero said as the process repeated itself again and again while Caballeros and the high school triplets watched, proudly.

* * *

The next day, Alex was back at school, much to the surprise and disdain of many, particularly Ryan though Lily and Andy were pleased to have him back and welcome him with open arms. At the time, lunch was just starting and everyone was seated outside and eating their homemade meals together.

Alex exited the school and began to look around for his friends, and he did when he saw Andy waving.

"Alex! Over here! Saved you a seat!" he said.

The little duck boy smiled warmly and began to walk over to them, but Ryan suddenly blocked his way.

"Where do you think your going, twerp?" he questioned.

"To my friends, if that answer your question, now please let me pass." Alex requested, politely.

"Please! A loser like you doesn't even have 'friends', I'm surprised they even let you come back here." Ryan admitted. "Considering your such a freak of nature!"

"Ok, I am really getting tired of being called that." Alex admitted, looking very annoyed. "My name is Alex not freak for your information, maybe you should write it down on your hand or on a piece of paper so you can remember it."

"Get this straight twerp; you don't belong here! Duckburg is for real kids with real parents, whether you like it or not." Ryan stated.

"I am a real kid with real parents who raise me!" Alex stated.

"Like I'm supposed to believe you; the kid who got me into so much trouble! Now get lost!" Ryan said, angrily.

Alex's eyes narrowed. "Go chew a can," he shot back. This made many of the other kids and turn to where Jack and Ryan were facing off.

"Oh boy… this could get…" one of the kids began.

"Very ugly." One finished. "But hey, it's his funeral."

"Should we stop him?" Andy asked Lily, worried.

"No… I believe our new friend has this all under control." Lily assured them. "Watch."

"You wanna fight me, punk? Is that what you want!?" Ryan demanded.

"No. We don't have to do this, violence isn't a answer, didn't your parents told you that? I'm not afraid of you anymore, Ryan." Alex stated, firmly. "Now walk away."

"Or what?" Ryan threatened.

"Or I will be forced to make you, and you won't like how." Alex told him.

Ryan snorted with anger as he rushed towards Alex blind with fury and because of this Alex was easily able to sidestep and trip him, causing the older duck to hit the ground hard. Most of the kids watching starting clapping and cheering.

But the bully wasn't fully down for the count as he quickly stood up and charged toward Alex again and this time, Alex didn't move but instead grabbed his arm and pulled it away from him while using his other hand to palm strike the bully in the gut. Ryan choked a bit as the attack seemed to knock the air out of him and made him drop to his knees. Everyone winced at this.

Ryan growled as he struggled to lift himself up. "Why you…!?" he began before he felt a sharp pain in his rear that seemed to sap him of all his strength and saw that Alex was now pulling his tail.

"I'd say 'uncle' if I were you," he advised.

Swallowing his pride and wanting the pain to be over, Ryan growled. "Fine… uncle."

"Thank you." Alex nodded as he released Tank's tail.

Ryan growled as he got back up. "Your time will come freak, you'll see!" he promised as he stomped off. The rest of the kid's all started to cheer and jump for joy while Alex looked around, smiling brightly.

Lily walked up to him along with Andy. The girl duck high fived him. "Alex! Nice work!" she said. "I knew you could do it!"

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Andy exclaimed.

"Thanks guys." Alex smiled back.

"And wowzers… where did you learn those moves!?" The tiger asked, amazed.

"My Uncle Scrooge personal bodyguard and chief-of-security, GizmoDuck. He taught me." Alex replied.

"GizmoDuck?"

"Yeah. He's kind of cool and amazing."

"Well, hopefully now, kid at school here will start being nice to you."

"Maybe… but right now I'm just glad you guys like me." Alex admitted as he bought them in for a hug. "You're the best friends I ever had!"

"Aw!" Andy gushed. "Now I'm getting misty…!"

Andy took a handkerchief and blew his nose into it, much to Lily's disgust.

"Gross… but, we feel the same way, Alex," she told him sweetly as the three of them continued their group hug while everyone resumed their lunches around them.

 **And that was Chapter seven. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, that's all I can write of in my mind and please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. I'm sorry that I didn't updated because I didn't have any inspiration of what should I write of the next chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

Crawling into bed, Donald sighed and pillowed his head against his beloved husbands. In response, Panchito lifted his arm and wrapped it tightly around Jose and Donald shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze as they both settled down for the night.

"Alex asleep?" Jose asked.

Donald nodded and mumbled through a yawn, "Alex just fell asleep, he'd been working on his math homework up until the moment I came in to tuck him in." Rolling to his side, so he could look his husbands in the eye, Donald asked, "You know, what even is the point of math? What does it accomplish? Can't you just learn it all when you actually take math."

Whenever their son spoke about his math requirement Donald would always go on a rant about the uselessness of pre-algebra. Reaching over to turn off his bedside light, Jose placated Donald with a yes-dear before turning to spoon him close to him. They both shifted a little to get comfortable and Panchito shut his eyes, ready for sleep. His breathing was just evening out when Donald broke the night time silence and said, "You remember before Alex came into our life, you had just decided to become a cool dad. and we were up most of the night just talking? And you said you wanted more?"

Unwrapping himself from Donald and Jose, Panchito sits up a little and uses his lower arms to prop up his body, "Si, of course. Where is this coming from?"

Rolling over to face Panchito, Jose looks him straight in the eyes and smiles, "we want more."

"Another baby?" He asks, not believing the words coming out of his mouth. Panchito Pistoles loved his family with all his heart and his entire life he'd wanted a large family, but with their son already in elementary, he had just assumed that their family was done growing. He was happy with the size of his family, he loved it in fact, but adding to it, and it being his husbands idea to add to it, was a dream come true. A wide smile broke across his face and Jose and Donald couldn't help but laugh a little, thrilled, "Are you serious?"

Laughing with him, Donald nodded. He leaned into kiss her passionately, always happy to have thing with his husband Donald whether it's for baby making or not, when he stopped him. "But," Donald said, "I think we should adopt again. Pregnancy were hard and the births dangerous and I want Alex to have a sibling so they can have in comments," he made sweeping gestures with his arms meaning he didn't want to miss his life with his adopted son and them, "And I think we should adopt one. I think Alex should have a sibling that he can look at and see himself in, just like Huey, Dewey, and Louie where Alex look up to them."

Still grinning madly, Jose shifted so that his body nearly blankets, "we're going to have another baby," He stated, a thrilled laugh in his voice.

Nodding against his pillow, Donald agreed, "We are going to have another baby."

Without hesitating, Panchito captures Jose and Donald's lips with his own. They kiss passionately until they need to break away for air, "But we're not making a baby now," Donald reminded his husbands.

"No," Panchito confirmed as he lowered his head to resume kissing, "I'll call the agency in the morning and let them know to start looking." In response, Donald flung his arms around Panchito and Jose torso and pulled him down, flush against him to resume their kissing.

one month before the change

On the weekends, when the four caballeros were in park, the family would always have lunch together, whether it was in the boathouse, McDuck garden or at their dream home. Donald was on his way to the park, to meet his husbands and son who were already there, when his cell phone rang. Without checking the caller ID, he answered with his usual and direct, "Donald Duck here."

"Hi, Mr. Duck," A female voice on the other end said, "It's Lola Scartten, Alex's social worker, I'm not sure if you remember me."

Stopping dead in his tracks, Donald has to stop himself from getting mad at the woman on the other end. It had been six years since the last time either he or his two caballeros had seen the social worker since they officially adopted Alex.

"Of course, Lola, hi." Donald replied, with mock joy in his voice, "Is there something I could do for you? Is this about the new adoption?" The adoption agency that the three caballeros were going through had warned them that the process could take a long time. Not only did they need to find an orphaned child, there was a large amount of processing to go through before an adoption work could actually begin. The Caballeros were warned that it could be months before they were even given the names of possible children.

On the other end of the line, Lola said, "You're adopting again? That's great, you and your husbands are fine dads from the last time I saw of Alex," But when she continued speaking, her voice lost the casual friendliness it had up until that point and grew a more serious tone, "No, actually, this call is about Alex. Recently, we received contact from his birth mother in France, Paris. She'd like to meet Alex."

"I'm sorry, what?" Donald asks, the social worker's words shocking him.

The six-year age gap for the Caballeros kid translated into a thirty-minute gap between bedtimes. Alex would be tucked in at 8:30, but at 7:00 The Three Caballeros would liken to speak with Alex. Two days after Lola call, two days filled with a lot of discussion and debate and worry between Jose and Donald, the Caballeros sat their son down to tell him about his birth mother.

"Am I in trouble?" Alex asked as he sat down on the couch between his dads.

Reaching up a hand to comfortingly stroke his son's white feather, Donald assured him, "Of course not Alex, you're not in trouble. We just have something important we need to talk about."

Nodding, Alex settled down between his dads. Panchito protectively wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him to lean against him. Instinctively, Alex snuggled up against his papa like he has his entire life. Donald nervously took one of Alex's smaller hands into his own and listened intently as Panchito explained to Alex. He told her about Lola and about the call he received. Alex seemed to be in shock and didn't say anything as his papa told him that his biological mother wanted to meet him.

"No matter what you decide," Jose finished, "Whether you want to meet your biological mother or not, we will always be your dads, and we will always love you more than anything."

It's unusual for Alex to be quiet, ever since they first met him, he has always been full of energy and communicative and a full of fun and adventurous just like the three caballeros. He clutch on Donald's hand tightened as Alex asked, "What's her name?"

"Amelia Windsor," Panchito replied, his voice cracking a little. He would never admit it, especially not to Alex, but Panchito was terrified that if their son met her birth mother, they would lose him.

With certainty in his voice, Alex decided, "I want to meet her. I want to meet Amelia. But I want you there with me, and also cousin Huey, Dewey, and Louie," Alex glanced at Jose and Panchito, "And you too, Dads. You're my dads. I need you there. But I want to meet her."

Donald barely held back a sob as he dove down to his son and pulled him into a tight embrace. Tears threaten to fall from his eyes, he had pictured Alex never calling him daddy again when he was a baby but instead he insisted that they be at his side. Pressing a kiss to his son's cheek, Donald whispered how much they loved him. Wrapping his arms around his dads, Alex repeated the sentiments. Jose and Panchito finished the embrace, enveloping their sailor husband and son in a tight hug, sending their love to Alex.

And that was Chapter eight. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.

Anyway, that's all I can write of in my mind and please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. I'm sorry that I didn't updated because I didn't have any inspiration of what should I write of the next chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

Alex stood between his parents, and his cousins behind them. One hand in each other theirs. He was dressed nicely, in his orange shirt with red bow tie. The day had come for Alex to finally meet his birth mother and he was terrified and nervous. Part of him was worried that his birth mother wouldn't like him but another part was worried that she would like him too much and want to take him away from his family. Standing outside, the large oak doors of the court house room where the meeting with his biological mother was taking place, Alex was quaking. Nervously, he looked up towards his dad who smiled down at him.

Giving their son hand a reassuring squeeze, Donald promised, "It's going to be okay, Alex. Daddies and I are right here."

Silently, Alex nods and his eyes shift back to the doors. Glancing between his parents, he wondered if they were worried too. His rooster father was tapping his foot a little, a habit he had as a nervous tick. He found it surprisingly comforting that they seemed out of their element as well. Usually, kids like it when their parents are confident but diving into such an unknown, Alex found himself relieved that his dads were just as anxious as he is. The wait for the doors to open feels like a lifetime when in fact it was just under three minutes. Lola is the first person they see, as she's the one who opens the doors and she stands directly in the space between them.

Lola has a kind smile as she said to the seven nervous people, "Ms. Windsor has been waiting for you."

Alex tightened his grip on the hands of both his dads and pleaded, "Don't leave me." They both gave their son a comforting squeeze back as they enter the room. It was a moderate sized room, with a large round wooden table in the center. Directly across from them sat a dark skinned duck woman, her blond hair in pull into the ponytail, and an ecstatic smile across her face. Just like Alex, she was dress beautiful, a beautiful soft pink love sleeves coat and four white buttons on top of her chest, a white fur on both of sleeves and on top of the collar, black glove on her hands, black heels on her feet, a peach hand purse in her hand, a soft pink rose that match the color of her coat shape fascinator on her right side.

Beside the woman sat a male fox in a black suit, Lola explained that he's a lawyer, just there because of state regulation. As soon as Alex, Donald, Panchito and Jose are all the way in the room while the kids stay outside the room waiting for them. Amelia stood from her chair and hurries across the room. She dropped to her knees in front of Alex and pulls the confused boy into her arms, inadvertently pulling the boy hands away from her parents. The embrace is tight and desperate, but Alex doesn't reciprocate it. Amelia is clutching at him desperately and mumbling about how much she had longed to see him.

Eventually, she unclasped Alex and reaches up to cup the ten year-old's cheeks. Alex flinched away from the woman's touch, uncomfortable with someone she didn't know treating her so intimately. The entire time Ms. Windsor holds Alex, the three caballeros protectively stand behind their son, there for him if he needs them.

Noticing Alex's discomfort, Lola suggests that they all return to their seat so they can talk and get to know each other. Coming to sit down, Amelia offers the seat next to her to Alex but instead the young duck sit on the opposite side of the table, with his adoptive dads on either side of him. Ms. Windows begins bombarding the duck boy with questions that the young child doesn't feel like answering.

The woman began talking about her, she's a fashion designer in Paris and made wonderful clothing line she made. She open a fashion store in Paris downtown call "Windsor Boutique". She made and sell wonderful dresses, gloves, and hats. She's not married but found a wonderful man, he's a corgis name Theodore Oscar Muhammad. He's from London in England but later move to Paris since he got a job as the police man.

While the woman in front of him thinks of him as a son, but to Alex, his biological birth mother Amelia Windsor is just a stranger to him. The three caballeros take it upon themselves to answer Amelia Windsor's questions. The meeting with her lasted roughly an hour and during it Alex, usually a social Duck and a bright kid, barely said two sentences. They decided to end the meeting when Alex tugged on Jose's sleeve and pulled him down to him, he whispered in his ear, begging and begging them to take him home.

As the caballero's prepared to leave, Donald extended a hand to Amelia. The woman graciously shook his hand, kneeling down as she brought his hand closer to her nose and said, "Thank you so much for taking such good care of Alex after all these years. It means so much to me that he is so happy, healthy and strong, raise by the wonderful and beloved parents like you three. God bless your souls. When he is back home with me in Paris in France. I am sure we will keep in contact." The three caballeros immediately recoiled at the woman's words, acting as if they had been burnt.

The Mexican rooster instinctively stepped between Amelia and Alex, guarding his son. Hearing his biological mother's words, Alex stepped back against his dads, sheltering himself in his protective embrace."Woah, woah, woah! Hold it right there. What do you mean by that," Panchito asked the biological mother of their son, "What do you mean by "when he is back home in Paris in France"? Alex's coming home with us, his parents, his family, his home."

"His foster parents," the birth mother replied, as if it is the simplest thing on the planet.

"No," Jose said, tightening his protective grip on Alex's shoulders, "His parents."

Stepping between the arguing parents, Lola lifted her hands to placate them, "I'm sure there has just been some sort of misunderstanding," Lola reassured both parties and try her best as she can to calm down the situation in here, "And if you could all take a moment to calm down, I'll begin sorting this out."

 **And that was Chapter nine. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, that's all I can write of in my mind and please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. I'm sorry that I didn't updated because I didn't have any inspiration of what should I write of the next chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

"Un duex trois quatre cinq six sept huit nuef"

"Un duex trois quatre cinq six sept huit nuef"

"Good! Un deux trois quatrecinq six sept huit neuf"

"Un duex trois quatre cinq six sept huit nuef"

"Sept huit neuf—"

"Sept huit neuf—"

"Sept huit neuf—"

"Sept huit neuf—"

"One two three four five six seven eight nine!"

In the beautiful wonderful chateau location in the countryside, peaceful location, a small town, seclusion ensured. The beautiful chateau he was staying with his mother and he was told that the chateau was own by his ancestor long ago after the French Revolution. The Chateau comes with spacious, high ceilinged rooms with many original features. Particularly impressive are the entrance hall, beautiful garden, reception and dining rooms and especially its gorgeous library. In the countryside, peaceful location, seclusion ensured.The chateau looked like it had been decorated by the same people who had done the Palace of Versailles.

He bombarded with a rooms of marble and gold and paintings: ceilings painted to the company of the Greek gods, portraits of his ancestors. Wherever he go, it gold, gold, gold, and gold, so he never lose sight of how wealthy his ancestors was.

In his very own bedroom, he was practically playing a piano as his tutor taught him how to play the piano and words in French. He was not enroll to school yet since he first came here. So his mother hire a fine and best tutor in France to teach Alex. He like to learn something about the history of France but, he's not good at speaking French and to him, it kinda hard.

His room have three way windows that lead him to the balcony and the wonderful garden view. And like the other room in the chateau. His bedroom was decorated like the palace of Versailles, ceilings painted to the company of the Greek gods, portraits of his ancestors, a nice fireplace, a huge closet, a beautiful bathroom, royal-size bed and rococo furniture and everything.

His mother is hosting a reception at the chateau so Alex can meet the people he doesn't know. And what surprise that she also invited we family to come and meet Alex. He felt nervous meeting them, he barley don't know them very well.

"Very good Monsieur Alex," said his french tutor. "You play wonderful, I want you to practice more, we will continue this later next week."

"Adieu!" Alex called out.

Alex looked around the room, well "Wow, this is really... something", Alex declared. "I have so many expensive luxury stuff and a portraits. This is too much, too much!He exclaimed as he walk over to the balcony, he didn't feel any joy and happiness when he first came here.

When they first arrive in France, his birth mother told him that he need to take off everything he have on home.

 **Flashback**

 _"Sweetie, before we exited the airport. It is required that you do not take with you ANYTHING that's from America, not even a thread." His mother explain._

 _"Really everything…?" He look at his birth mother as they exited the gate with their bags on their shoulder and arms. The birth mother nodded her head. "Yes Alex, every cloth, pants, hats, accessories, and even your phone. But don't worry, I will give it back to you after six months. Now go change it in the family restroom over there." She pointed where the restrooms is at. I will wait right here if you need me okay sweetheart? Now go ahead change."_

 _"Must I do this?" Alex ask his birth mother._

 _"Yes,"she said in the serious tune and scowl look on her face. "Do I make myself clear Alex?"_

 _"Yes mama……"_

 _"Good, now go."_

 **Flashback End**

"And this cloth make me feel uncomfortable!"

It's true, his cloth make him feel uncomfortable, his mother design them. He wore a ivory shortie has been hand-embroidered with smart red soldiers. Made in lightweight cotton sateen with gathering across the chest, a short red pant, white long stocking, a black Mary Jane shoe. He hate how he wear it, he hardly recognize himself. He look different than his old self.

He feel homesick right now and not feeling excitement. He miss his adopted family, his friends at school, his home, and his three dads. He cry when he was their way to France, he was separated from his family he love.

He isn't happy with his biological family, sure they try their best to make him feel welcome but none of it didn't work.

"I miss you so much…" he said, a small tear roll down on his cheek. He heard a door opening inside. "Hohoho, why my dear son Alex. Your tutor, Monsieur Arquette told me that you learn splendid, he told me that you were a excellent student. And look! Another a welcome gift from our relatives sweetheart!" His mother laugh as she notice Alex looking unhappy, she place the gift where another bunch of welcome gift he received. None of the gift that Alex received were unwrap and open. She walk over to her son and gently place her hand on his shoulder. Trying her best to comfort him.

"I know it's hard for you to leave your family Alex." She said, "In the meantime, why don't you continue playing the piano?" Alex didn't respond any words. "Well then, lunch will be served in a few minutes." The mother left the door, shutting the door behind her. Leaving Alex alone in his bedroom.

Alex look over to the bunch of pile of gifts and presents. He began walking over to them. "You would think that I'm so lucky? That I have so many things." He look at one present on the table, he is examining the gift and began untied the ribbon. "I'm realizing that every present comes with strings."

He began playing with the ribbon around his room, "Now I fear I'll never be but soon I will forever be free!"Alex drop the ribbon as it landed on the cold floor. He turn his head to the balcony window. "I close my eyes and feel myself fly a thousand miles away." He slowly exited his bedroom and walk over to the balcony. "I could take flight but, would it be right?" He ask himself. "My conscience tells me stay." He let out a air as he look down, his hands was on the cold stone rail.

Ever since Alex was taken away, the Caballeros family seemed to be moving in slow motion. Even the kids were in a daze. The triplets understood of what happened back in the courthouse, they were sad that they would never see their little cousin again. The Caballeros had both taken an indefinite leave of absence of work. All their time was dedicated to building a court case strong enough to bring their son home or caring for their other three heartbroken children. Over the course of just two weeks the household had gone through dozens of boxes of tissues and the count didn't seem to be slowing down. Every night, Donald would cry himself to sleep in his two husband's arms, they themselves sobbing softly against him as well. The entire family was shattered at the loss of Alex.

For the first time since Alex was taken away, they had left the house. Part of building up their case was getting as many witnesses to attest to not only their ability to raise Alex, but their immense love for him. They first stop was the school, their hope was to get a letter from every employee and students there in support of them keeping Alex. Leaving their family alone at home was painful. Having just lost their adopted son, even if it would hopefully be just for six months, Panchito and Jose didn't want to leave the side of their husband. But if there was any chance of getting Alex home, they had to start collected character witnesses and testimonies. They were halfway on the road, driving toward the school, when Donald phone buzz. Checking the caller ID, Donald's heart seemed to stop. It was a text from their son Alex. It said:

"Hey Dads, it's 5pm here in Paris but I am texting you to let you all know that I miss you, I miss my cousins, I miss Great Unca Scrooge, I miss my friends, I want to go back home but I have to wait for six months to the case would be reviewed and if at that time, an argument could be made in favor of us. And there I am, an ocean away, Do I have to live an ocean away? Thoughts of you guys subside. Then I get another text I cannot put the notion away. Dads. You must get through to the court. Sit down with them and compromise. Don't stop 'til you won. Your favorite adopted son, Alex, reminds you. There's someone in your corner all the way across the sea. With love Alex."

"Monsieur Alex," Alex turn his head and see one of his mother maids. "Si?" Alex reply in Spanish. "Monsieur, if you are ready, the mistress is waiting for you in the diner room. She is eager to make your acquaintance for dinner."

"Really?" said Alex, sounding genuinely astonished. The maid shot him a worried glance. "I mean, of course. I am ready miss." The young duck boy followed the maid back into the main hall, past the great staircase, and beyond several closed doors to a little eastward-facing room. Pausing in the doorway, Alex felt that ordinarily the room would be full of candle chandeliers, if only the sun wasn't still sleeting down. It was an exquisite room, all oaken floors and expensive-looking carpets and tables and velvet armchairs. There was a fire in the fireplace, and before it in a great beautiful armchair sat his birth mother.She was dressed like a lady this night. Her clothes were fine and soft pink. Alex notice a delicious foods and desserts on the table. He remained seated, watching her watching him.

"Lady Windsor, here is Monsieur Alejandro Carioca Francisco Fauntleroy Duck to make your formal acquaintance my lady," the maid said give her a tiny curtsy.

The birth mother gave her maid a kind look. "Thank you." She turned get eyes back to Alex; she give her birth son a smile. "Come closer my son, Alex. I don't want you starve yourself in the doorway hohoho."

"Y-yes mother," Alex walk over to the chair right in close to him. As he was about to sit down, his mother disturb him. "Oh Alex dear, don't sit down in that chair. Come sit down right next to me."

The servant then usher him to the chair right next to his birth mother, Alex thank the servant as he sit down right next his birth mother. He started eating the foods without making eye contact or start the conversation in silence he then reaching for a piece of bread. The birth mother didn't hesitatingly to start a conversation as she let her son eating some diner.

For the rest of the entire dinner, they ate in silent, no opening some conversation, no eyes contacted, no laugher, and no voices. Just silent.

 **And that was Chapter ten. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, that's all I can write of in my mind and please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

In the morning, Alex was sleeping peacefully in his bed in the house of the chateau. Suddenly, he is awakened by a maid drawing open the curtains of his bedroom The light from the window shine on his eyes. He saw the maids standing in front of him.

"Bonjour Monsieur Alex," She greet him as Alex let out the yawn and rub his eyes.

"Buenos días," he reply hoping off the bed.

A woman of the wardrobe arrives carrying a basket with what are called "offerings." Offerings include two or three chemises, some handkerchiefs, some towels, twelve demi-toilets, and twelve rich clothes with panniers. The young duck selects the garments he will wear for the day by marking the swatches with pins. His selections are delivered in large taffeta baskets and include, "a full cloth, an undress for the afternoon, an evening cloth for playing and supper, and an formal cloth for special occasions."

The young duck wraps himself in a long robe of English flannel that is buttoned to the bath is rolled in and bathers arrive with bathing items. When Alex finishes his bath, a bath sheet is held to shield him from prying eyes and allows him to dry off in returns to bed wearing a white taffeta cloak and has either a homework to work on or a book to read.

"This is ridiculous…." He said to the head of the household. He was wearing a ivory and navy blue buster suit, as the top cleverly buttons to the shorts for a neatly tucked in look. For a traditional look, the top has been carefully hand-smocked with navy blue embroidery to coordinate perfectly with the shorts. A white shirt socks and on both of his each foot was a grey pre-walker shoes from Mayoral Newborn, in a moccasin style. The upper is made in faux leather, with soft striped fabric lining. They have faux leather outer soles, with rubber pebbles.

"This Monsieur…. is the Chateau." She reply.

Breakfast is served. It is placed on a tray on a coffee table and consists of something small, such as hot chocolate or enter and conversations ensue.

Alex was sitting right beside his birth mother, in front of him was his mother lover. Her lover is a corgis, he was dress in police uniform. He is about the same height as his dad(Donald). He is getting ready to head off to police station for work. Theodore, that is his name. But everyone call him Ted for short. Alex was eating silent as his birth mother and her lover look directly at Alex.

"Alex?" Her mother began to said. "Si?" Alex look directly at her. "I was thinking about that maybe you and Ted should hang out together to get to know him." Amelia suggested. "I would like for you to get to know him better more. He's taking you to his work place at the police station. Isn't that exciting?"

"Well, what did you say Cham? Ready to see a coolest police station?"

"Um…." Alex wasn't sure handing out with his mother lover. He doesn't even know him and hear him calling him a "Cham" feel uncomfortable, he would rather have his foster family calling him that but not this family. But getting to know him more wouldn't hurt a bit right?

"After that, you will head home, change your cloth into formal wear because we're going visited your dear aunt in Paris." She said.

"Oh um…"

"It been decided," Alex look at the birth mother in surprise. "He will go with you and please make sure he doesn't get into trouble Ted?"

"Sure honey," Ted walk over to her and they both kiss. "Come on Cham," Ted called him as Alex got off the chair as the butler handed them their coat. They walk out of the foyer and walk down the two big stone steps. Ted opening his police car by using his key.

They both got in and put their seatbelts, they then drove away from the chateau to the Police Station in Paris.

He looked down at Alex since he was the only source of the sound, while he was holding his paw tightly but not enough to hurt him, he heard him humming a little song to himself like he was trying to sooth himself for some reason.

"Whatcha humming to yourself Kiddo?" Ted asked nicely as he looked down at Alex who stopped humming when she asked that question.

"Nothing" Alex answered back rather nervously as he acted like as if nothing had ever happened as they drove."Don't lie little dude, I could hear you humming to yourself, and I demand to know!" Ted said in a playful tone as he rubbed Alex's head fur.

Alex sighed with defeat and responded with "Fine, you got me, I was humming a song to myself"

"A song? Why?" Ted asked with curiosity.

"Um, don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you" Alex said nervously as he play with his finger.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, I'll keep it a tightly kept secret Alex" Ted said happily as he rubbed behind Alex's head.

Alex gently purred to Ted rubbing behind his head and said "Okay, I'm, I'm sing my three dad song."

"Why are worrying that I am going tell anyone of your three dads song?" Ted said with a confused tone.

"I know, but, back when my three dads was friends to each other, well, they form a band call "The Three Caballeros", they have their own song call "Three Gay Caballeros", I remember that they sing this song when I was a baby when they first adopt me. I'd always love singing their song, it's my favorite and of course. They are gays and also got married back then." Alex said with a fearful tone as he shattered his teeth.

"Oh, okay. I promise that I won't tell anyone that song." Ted give him a nice promise smile.

It wasn't long until the two reached the police station. Ted park the car in the parking lot. "You excited Alex?" Ted asked as they got off the vehicle and they were closed to the revolving doors that allowed mammals to go inside the building.

"Um….. Yeah! I've never been inside Police Station before!" Alex said as he try his best to be excited.

"Well believe me, I know you will love it!" Alex said as he and Alex walked through the revolving doors of Police Station. Hours went by as the two males walking out the police station. Alex do try his best to have a amazing time, he did meet a bunch of police officers in the station, read a bunch of police cases from the files, he also get to meet a chief of this station. They drove back to the chateau where Alex have to change and get ready to meet his aunt in Paris again.

Alex was wearing a nice navy blue tuxedo jacket, white shirt, navy blue tuxedo pant and a matching navy blue bow tie.

His mother wore a gorgeous black Living Coral, an animating and life-affirming coral hue with golden undertones for a softer edge. Cut in a flattering curvy 1950s style and crafted in a stretchy cotton blend, the flirty cross halter neckline is princess seamed for a flattery fit while the sassy A-line skirt floats effortlessly, maximized with hidden side pockets. Outfitted with a back zipper for stunning retro sensibility, black heel, diamond necklace and earring.

Her lover also wore a black tuxedo suit, white shirt, black tie, black tuxedo pant, black shoe, a watch on his left wrist.

They were all leaving the chateau and entering the decoy car. The driver later drove them to Paris for Alex biological aunt home.

The drive to her home was about one hours, a bunch of paparazzi was there taking some photo at them and bunch of flashing of lights. Ted then escorted them to the Chateau and all the sudden, the bursts of light told him that those people were trying to take a good picture of him and trying to answer their questions like "Monsieur Alex, his are you feeling separated from your adopted parents?", "Are you and your mother getting along?".

"No comments!" Ted yell at them as they walk pass the gate and enter his biological aunt chateau.

He later meet his aunt for the first time, her husband, her two older twin sons, and one young daughter, his biological cousins. While the adult were having a conversation about adult stuff.

Alex is hanging out with his cousin upstair. At first, his meeting with his cousins was okay at first until they said negative and harsh comments about his foster parents and him too. It made him cry as he later soon left the room and go somewhere alone.

Alex sat in on the ground of a garden just outside of the Chateau, sobbing. He had his arms on top of a bench and his head buried inside of them. He looked like Cinderella the night of the ball after her evil stepsisters destroyed her dress. But no fairy godmother could fix this.

Alex tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, so he took his glasses off and set them next to him on the bench. But the tears kept coming so he buried his head back into her arms."Aww, is the little baby sad?" said a voice from behind him and another voice was heard, chuckling.

Alex sighed shakily, "G-go away."

"Why? Doesn't the baby need a hug?" Another asked, mockingly.

"Go away." Alex tried again.

"You know you deserve this, right?"

Alex almost didn't believe these two was saying this.

"You deserve being rip apart from them."

"Hey, stop-"

"They shouldn't be your adopted parents, gays people are ruining kids life."

"Please, please stop."

"Why?"

"Because-" Alex tried to grab his glasses, when he realized they weren't there.

"Looking for these?" Another asked.

"Hey, give me back my glasses." Alex told them. He couldn't see that they had them, but he was sure that was what they were talking of the twin didn't answer for a second.

"Why?"

"Because," Alex stood up from his seat. "Those are mine glasses, it help me to see my vision clear and better.

One of the twin later thrown his glasses onto the water fountain as Alex try to find his glasses in the water as the twin leaving him alone while laughing at him.

Later in the night hours. It was time to head back to the chateau. The two enjoyed their visit while Alex isn't. They head to the main entrance of the chateau. They knew that the paparazzi was still out front of the chateau right before they left, they sent a decoy car and went out the back door, hoping they could get back to the chateau to relax before they head to sleep.

But the decoy plan did not work as they hope and soon they were being chased by the paparazzis on mopeds and cars, all the while taking pictures. "Why are they doing this?" Alex cried as he felt the hand of his birth mother who had her arms protectively around the young duck. "I don't know sweetie, but it'll be okay." Amelia told him gently even though she was mad. She wished for just one night of peace and they can't even do that. Ted ordered the driver to loose them and the driver told them to hold tight.

They entered a tunnel that's right above the building with the paparazzi following them, the car was going fast and within seconds it went out of control and spun several times and it hit a pole hard, wrecking the car as it flipped several times before Alex went black out.

 **And that was Chapter eleven. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, that's all I can write of in my mind and please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

Alex woke up and everything was quiet and he hurt a lot all over. He looked around and first he saw the driver lying dead, he cried out and moved away. "Easy Alex." Amelia said as flashes continued to go off. "Daddies," He cried as he want his three dads.

Amelia frowned as she looked at her son, Alex was bleeding from a cut on his head, right on his hairline above his forehead. He had several bruises on his face, his right arm was clearly broken and his collarbone looked broken. His left knee was swollen and bleeding and the birth mother could see a bad bruise already forming on his side. She was worried about him. He also knew she was critically injured, but she needed to get Alex help. "You'll be okay honey, I promise." She said, as the door was pulled open and flashes went off. "Leave us alone." She yell an begged as the police looked in and offered words of encouragement.

In the living room located inside of McDuck Manor, it was 9 am in the morning. The teenage kids were watching some random shows to watch. Louie was flickering the remote. They past a bunch of tv shows, news, cooking shows, and sports shows.

 _ **"Welcome to my kitchen-"**_

 **BUZZ**

 _ **"The Lobster team is winning-"**_

 **BUZZ**

 _ **"But father I love him-"**_

 **BUZZ**

 _ **"Three people were suddenly in the car crash, ten year old boy name Alex was in-"**_

 **BUZZ**

"What! Louie! Go back! Go back!" Dewey told the green triplets as he went back to the new channel.

 _ **"In the tunnel of Paris, France. A vehicle driver was taking three passengers back home after visiting their relatives, a thirty-six year female duck, a thirty year old male corgi and ten year old boy duck. They were being followed by the paparazzis taking a picture of them. The driver was then told to lose them."**_

"Call Unca Donald, Unca Panchito, and Unca Jose right now!!!!" Huey scream at Louie as he did as he told.

Scrooge McDuck entering the room to see the situation, "What is all the commotion kids?" Scrooge look at them.

"I believe it best to find out for yourself." Webby point her finger to the tv. Scrooge look and see a horrible tragedy new on TV. "Boys! Go find Launchpad! We're going to Paris!!!"

In Three Caballeros home, Panchito and Jose were watching soccer on TV. They hear their beloved duck husband on the phone, talking to someone. Donald enter the room where the Caballeros were.

"Okay Louie calm down…. Wait what!? Are you seriously….!?!? Okay….. Panchito! Turn the new on right now!!!"

There is no time to ask Panchito turn the sport channel to the New broadcast. They saw a car crash on the new, in their horrible and shock they hear their adopted son name in the new.

 _ **"It been reported that Alex Carioca Francisco Fauntleroy Duck was also in the car crash along with his biological mother Amelia Windsor and her mother boyfriend, Theodore Oscar Muhammad. The driver lost control of the vehicle at the entrance to the tunnel. The car struck the right hand wall and then swerved to the left of the two-lane carriageway before it collided head-on with the 13th pillar that supported the roof.The car was travelling at an estimated speed of 105 km/h (65 mph)to get away from the paparazzis. It then spun and hit the stone wall of the tunnel backwards, finally coming to a stop. The impact caused substantial damage, particularly to the front half of the vehicle, as there was no guard rail between the pillars to prevent this. Witnesses arriving shortly after the accident reported smoke. Witnesses also reported that photographers on motorcycles "swarmed the Mercedes sedan before it entered the tunnel.""**_

This made Panchito really mad at this. Their adopted son was in the car crash while being chased away from the paparazzi. They cause the car crash and hurt their son. He got up, grab his sombrero and head to the door. "Come on mi amors, we're going to Paris to see our son!!!" He yell as he open a door and see Scrooge McDuck standing in the doorway.

"Mr. McDuck!" Panchito look surprise at him as Donald and Jose were right beside him. "Come on you three, we're heading to Paris! Launchpad will take us there. There's no time to lose. Let go!"

"Right!"

They pulled Alex out first, he was in the ambulance crying for his three dads when they pulled Amelia and Ted out, Ted suddenly went into cardiac arrest but they got them back. They loaded them in the ambulance with Alex and sped off.

"I love you Alex." Amelia said as she held her biological son close. "Tell our family I love them. But please! Please! Always stay your adopted parents because together you and your three dads are unstoppable. I will always be with you, always."

"I love you Mother, I'm scared."

"I know, but it'll be fine."

"Are you dying Mother?" He asked as he looked at her. Amelia frowned, she doesn't know if she's going to died. She felt it. "I don't think so sweetie, but I'm sorry. I want to stay, but I don't think I can. Please tell your family that all of them are my world and I will never be far away. I love you mon petit so very much. Know I am so honored to be the mother of you."

"Mother, please don't leave, please." Alex cried. Amelia frowned as she blinked back her tears. "Everything will be okay mon petit. You are strong."

"I love you." Alex cried. Amelia went into cardiac arrest like Ted, an EMT gently pulled the ten year old boy away, even though the child fought him. "Please kid, please let us work on your mother." He told him softly. Alex sobbed as he begged for his mother to stay. They got to the hospital and took each of them to a different floor and room.

"Kid, we have to take you into surgery now." The Doctor told the young duck as they roll him through the hallway.

"My mom," he said. "Where's my mom? Is she okay?" The doctor him that she will tell him later after the surgery. "The nurse will find her and she's in good hand, but right we need to do surgery on you."

They roll him into the Operation Room(or OR's for short) they push the rail down and grab the sheet.

"On my count, 1, 2, 3!" They gently lift Alex onto the table as his eyes began to get watery but he tried not to cry. The doctor squeezed his hand trying her best to comfort the young duck. "Hey, you're going to be okay." She said in the smooth gentle voice. "You are going to alright kid. I'm promise." Alex sobbed as tears escaped his eyes.

Gently smooth the hair up and down. "It's alright." The doctor whispered to him.

"You will be a lot better when you wake up."

 **And that was Chapter twelve. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, that's all I can write of in my mind and please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

"Hey, you can't go in there Monsieurs."

"Don't tell me where I can go. Move! We need to see our Son!"

The three caballeros were in the hospital were Alex was at, they enter to the hospital and went to find Alex room. They came as soon as they can when they heard that Alex was in the car crash. Due to the powerful punch received from the car chase, his right leg and arm were badly damaged, his bones were snapped.

He was currently in a mild concussion, the doctor, who performed his surgery said he will get better but he might have a case of amnesia.

10 years of happiness and love lead to pain and grief when Alex was taken away from his foster parents.

The three caballeros saw Alex lay down unconscious on a white hospital bed wearing a soft grey hospital gown, he had tubes around his body absorbing infected blood and measuring his blood pressure which thankfully was normal.

A heart rate monitor slowly beeped and beeped in sync with Alex's heartbeat as he slept.

Donald ran inside and sat by his side and just looked at their unconscious son, Panchito and Jose stand beside their beloved duck husband.

They didn't want it to be like this, they wanted Alex to feel happy and safe again.

Costing him an arm and a leg in the process.

Donald slowly let out a tear and the glass hospital door leading into Alex's room opened.

It was Amelia Windsor, she was wearing a hospital gown just like Alex. She is sitting in the wheelchair with Ted behind her and she was holding flowers in her hands.

"How is he?" The birth mother asked softly as she stood at the other side of the bed.

"He'll live thankfully, but he mightn't remember you, us and himself" Jose said as he gently cried.

"You're saying he might have amnesia when he wakes up?" Amelia asked.

"Si" Panchito said, the three caballeros weren't looking at the birth mother that cause this.

"I'm sorry you three, it's my fault" Amelia said.

"Ms. Windsor, how is it your fault?" Jose asked.

"If I hadn't dragged you three into this case, none of this would be happening, I probably just ruined the life of an innocent child. Your Child!" Amelia said as she started crying herself.

"Ms. Windsor it's not your fault, it's paparazzis, they were the one that cause this, they were the one who was got you three a car accident." Jose said.

"When you put it that way, it doesn't sound so bad" Amelia said as she wiped her tears away.

"Are those flowers for him?" Donald asked, pointing at the mixture of peonies.

"Yes, Ted actually bought them from the gift shop, I hope your son gets well soon." Amelia said.

"Garcia," Panchito as he took the flowers and placed them on the small white desk next to Alex's bed.

The door opened again, revealing a Dog nurse.

"Monsieurs and Mademoiselle, I'm sorry to ruin this moment but I am afraid that visiting time is over now since I have to do a medical examination on Alex so may I ask Mademoiselle Windsor to step outside?" the Dog said.

"Actually Doctor, I would like Alex foster parents to know this. They're his parents. Please, let these three know. She said to her.

"Very well. Please go back to your room Mademoiselle Windsor and Monsieur Ted, you two need some rest. Monsieurs?"

"Yes Doctor." Donald said as he looked back at their son and lay a kiss on his forehead.

They saw that Alex's heartbeat slightly increased by a small margin, that put a smile on their beaks along with Amelia.

"Don't worry you three, I'll do everything I can to make sure Alex will be fine again" the Dog said. "You have my word."

"Thank you Doctor." Jose said and he and and the two Caballeros stepped outside the room and prepared to leave the hospital.

Donald slowly cried as they and Amelia and Ted carefully walked through the hospital.

"You three, Alex will be fine, he's a strong boy. I know he will." Amelia said as she placed her paw on Nick's back.

"What if he doesn't?" Donald asked panicking. "Alex is...The best thing that's happened to us since, forever, he opened a new life to us and we've never been so happy before." Donald said as he continued crying.

"Now don't give your hope up. You three raise him to be a strong and excellent boy. I know he will wake up. You have to think positive, no negative thoughts. Keep thinking positive you three." She said as she's wheel away from them and escort to her room.

Alex lay unconscious peacefully on his hospital bed, his leg and arm in pain due to them being broken from the car crash.

The heart rate monitor just kept beeping slowly as Alex peacefully breathed in and out.

But in his unconscious state, he was dreaming.

He was having a happy dream, he was in a flower field, running around and playing with the flower and laughed as the petal tickled his white duck fur. And picking some colorful flowers and made a wonderful bouquet.

The sun was shining brightly and no clouds were in the sapphire blue sky.

But as he ran through the flower and pick some flower, he spotted a nice wonderful wooden cottage next to a peacefully running river.

He happily skipped through the flower and to the cottage, he then walk over the bridge and knock on the door politely. Waiting for someone to enter the door, but no one is entering the door. He then try to jiggle the doorknob but the door was actually open. He slowly enter the cottage, it was so beautiful inside, the furnitures is made out of woods, the table, the chair, the drawer, the bucket, and everything.

He enter uninvited as he admire the stuff he's seeing.

"Lovely isn't?"

The voice made Alex jump as he drop the flower bouquet and gasp to see where's that voice coming from.

He look on the stair and see a figure. Another duck. But he didn't look like your average duck, he looked like Donald, but he was wearing some sort of peasant cloth you seen from the fairytale book.

"I'm terribly sorry to frighten you my dear boy" the Duck said, his voice was sweet, calm and gentle.

Alex couldn't help but feel charm by this duck, who was he? Where do he come from? Why he suddenly have a feeling as if he know this duck?

"Oh! I'm so sorry to enter your home sir. But, who are you anyway?" Alex asked.

The duck walk down the stair and went forward Alex with a nice and kind smile on his beak.

"I am Kensington, your father."

 **And that was Chapter thirteen. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, that's all I can write of in my mind and please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the previously chapter. Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney except my OC's. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)**

* * *

Previously on The Three Caballeros and the Baby:

 _"Oh! I'm so sorry to enter your home sir. But, who are you anyway?" Alex asked._

 _The duck walk down the stair and went forward Alex with a nice and kind smile on his beak._

 _"I am Kensington, your biological father."_

* * *

Alex was in shock, he seriously could not breathe. In front of him was his dad, his biological father. He looked around, thinking of something to say. But he just couldn't. He was too scared, scared for his biological dad. Where have he been throughout his entire years?Did he don't want him? He needed to say something to the man; he wasn't just going to stand there, was he?

"Y-your my dad?" was all he could say.

Alex cautiously walked over to the duck and sat beside him. A bunch of question came out of his mouth.

"I-I don't understand!" The young duck began question his birth father, "how come my birth mom didn't mention about you? Where have you been? What happen to you? H-How are you-" Alex voice was silent as Kensington place his hand on his shoulder.

"My dearest child, I am sure you have many questions in your minds." He said. "For starters, back then. Your mother and I were high school sweetheart." Kensington began telling his story. "She's the love of my life, we been together for so long. But, I made a terrible mistake that I regretted." Kensington face turn to frown as Alex know what's going to happen next.

"Your mother and I attended to someone house for some high school party. It was great at first, loud music, foods to eat, people are dancing, chatting with their friends, laughing, and drinking. I was drinking, a lot. I drink too much and your mother too. We drink too much, we went to someone bed and your mother and I were…. making love." He said embarrassed as he blush red while Alex look at him confused of why he feel so embarrass.

"When we find out that that she's having a baby. I was shock to hear, I didn't speak or look at her. We broke up and I didn't want to be around with her and the baby. So that's why your mother didn't mention about you." Kensington finished his explanation of why he wasn't around.

"I also have one question." Alex began speaking.

"Oh?" Kensington look at him. "What's Son?"

"Are you alive…. or death…..?" Alex look at his birth father, whether is he alive or death in his dream.

"Death actually." Kensington answer him back.

"H-How?" Alex ask.

"I died from the heart attack during the play I am perform on stage. So that's why you see me right now wearing a peasant cloth. I was performing a play of "Hamilton"". He told him.

"Oh! I am so sorry. But if I may ask, where am I?" Alex asked.

"A dream, your dream, you are dreaming of happiness due to your bad wounds you received from the car crash." Kensington said.

"A dream? And what is myself like now outside my dream?" Alex asked.

"Unconscious and lying on a white hospital bed with a broken arm and leg from the car crash, and you are at a high risk of having amnesia, but don't worry my son, I won't allow that to happen to you" Kensington said.

"You will?" Alex asked surprised.

"I will, I see your future, you will make a great change in the word alongside your three fathers, I'm so happy that you are raise by your three great fathers with love, kindness, and support, a true parent support his or her child with his or her life, not treat them like nothing" Kensington said.

"I know, but are they here?" Alex asked.

"They are actually here already since they saw the new of you, your mother and her boyfriend car crash when you all were trying to get away from the paparazzis." Kensington said.

"Oh, and is my mom okay?" Alex asked.

"Your Mother is just fine, as is Ted" Kensington said as he smiled.

"So now what?" Alex asked.

"Now it's time for you to wake up my son and make a difference" Kensington said.

"Will I ever see you again dad?" Alex asked in an upset tone.

"You might, should you ever get a life threatening injury again or maybe in your dream." Kensington said as he opened a white hole in the door and Alex started to slowly float into the door.

"And don't worry, everything will be fine. I love you Alex. Farewell my dearest child."

Those were the last words of his father before Alex slowly began waking up...

 **And that was Chapter fourteen. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

 **Anyway, that's all I can write of in my mind and please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


End file.
